


Push and Pull Feelings (ILLUMI ZOLDYCK X READER) with Special Oneshots and Comfort

by YourLocalWeebWriterAEST



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Character Development, Comfort, Dark Comedy, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), One Shot Collection, Out of Character, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalWeebWriterAEST/pseuds/YourLocalWeebWriterAEST
Summary: This is an Illumi Zoldyck fanfiction, it does not contain anything too spicy but it does have its sweet moments. It's my first time writing a fanfiction about a character I like, so I hope that anyone who finds this likes the story. I'll be taking things slow in this fic., I won't rush the development of feelings between the characters. It contains action and fight scenes too, so it won't be that boring, I hope. Also, English ain't my first language so sorry for any mistakes :3
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. An Unexpected Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> >This AU took place 2 years before the Hunter Exam Gon and Killua took so the kid is only 10 years old.
> 
> >The reader's pronoun is 'she', if you're not comfortable at using this, you can change the pronoun to anything you want.
> 
> >Hopefully the story's not messy, I tried my best to form a firm plot ToT

You are a young Nen user who just happened to have a family close to the Zoldycks. You travel to Kukuroo Mountain where they live as told by your parents.  
You get to the said location and there you stood in front of the Testing Gate.

> You take a deep breath.  
You take a deep breath and exhale, ready for whatever is going to come next.

> You move forward and place your hands on the gate.

"I guess I'll have to open it myself." You whisper.  
You push and manage to unlock three gates with ease.  
You enter the place and you see a path leading into the forest. You remembered that you have to climb up to Kukuroo Mountain yourself. After all, you have visited this place long before when you were younger.  
You see a single guard at the base of the stairs. Probably there to keep the path safe.

> You say "Hello Zebro-san!"  
You call out to the guard and then he turns to you and smiles.  
"Y/N-sama! It has been a long time since you've visited us. I am here to accompany you to your hike," the old Zebro explained, smiling.  
You nod and started to walk up the mountain along with Zebro.  
"The last three candidates have failed their test. They couldn't even climb a mountain without getting exhausted, let alone fend off beasts, the butlers, or other dangers that may be lurking on the way," Zebro stated.

> You say "Candidates? What is the purpose of this visit Zebro? My parents wouldn't tell me."  
"Aaah, that is a long and interesting story Y/N-sama. But let's not discuss it now. You must be tired after your flight. We will continue this chat another day."

> You say "I see. Ah, the resting house is up ahead. Let us continue walking."

Zebro nods and approach the cottage with you.  
Zebro helped you settle your belongings and after a while of resting you decide to go up the rooftop.

> You say "Alas, I still have no idea what I'm here for..."  
"Your talents have not been fully discovered yet, but I know what you can do." Zebro says, looking at you with expectation.

> You say "Zebro, it's late. I will stay up here just for a little longer. You should rest. Thank you for the encouragement."

You close your eyes and feel the cold breeze that surrounds you. Suddenly, you feel as if like someone's watching you.  
You turn to see what or who it was but the figure was fast and disappeared into the trees. With your senses, you can only tell that it's a human, a male human at that. You shrug it off as your mind playing tricks on you.  
But your brain also suggest that it can only be one person. You felt that presence before, when you were young. You know it belonged to Illumi Zoldyck.  
He's watching you. You know it. Probably because your parents told him to do so. But you ignored it. You don't need to know why, you told yourself. It doesn't matter. That's not the purpose of you coming here, at least you hoped not.  
The night grew darker and you yourself started to get sleepy. You decide to go back to your room and take some rest.  
Morning comes and you're awake early. You fixed yourself up and head out to look for Zebro.  
You find Zebro making a cup of coffee, he asks if you want one but you decline. You swear on yourself not to take caffeine.  
"Well, you're awake early. How did you sleep?" Zebro asks.  
"Fine." You remark.

> You say "Let's continue our hike. I don't want to waste time."  
"Of course Y/N-sama."  
You look around and the two of you begin to walk up the trail, but you continue to feel as if you're being watched. But you ignore it.  
You walk for another hour until you finally reach a small gate. It's guarded by this young girl named Canary.  
Canary was already notified of your arrival so she let you pass easily. Zebro then bid goodbye and handed you over to the young girl.  
You stayed silent during your little journey with her. After all you didn't like talking none sense to anyone. You only talk if you feel the need to.  
It's already almost dark again but you two manage to get to the entrance of the Zoldyck's manor.  
There was someone at the door, it was Gotoh, the head butler of the mansion. He gave you a bow before asking Canary to leave.  
"I will be taking her from here, good evening."  
"Very well, Gotoh-san." Canary replies.

Gotoh opens the door and offers you to enter.  
The butler takes you on a short tour of the manor. He explains that besides his job as the head butler, he also doubles as a bodyguard for the Zoldyck family.

> You say "I didn't need to hear that. Besides, I know."

"My apologies Y/N-sama," he says putting his hand on his chest.

> You say "Hmm."

Inside the manor, your escort put you in your room. He says that tomorrow there will be a family meeting and that you are advised to attend.  
Gotoh leaves and you settle in your new temporary room. It's pretty nice, you have your own bathroom and walk in closet. The bed is a little soft, but other than that it's fine. You think about taking a nap...  
You lay your head on the bed but then hear a knock on your door.  
"H-hello?"  
"Y/N-san? It's me!" a familiar voice says.

> You say "Killua. My, you've grown quite a lot."

"Y/N-san can I come in?" The little kid asked you.

> You say "Sure. Here have a sit on the bed. We have a lot of catching up to do."  
Killua sits on the bed and nods.  
"Y/N-san, do you know why you're here?" Killua looks at you.

> You say "I assume for training again. My mother wants me to improve my Hatsu, she said being a Specialist type of a Nen User I have to strengthen my moves."  
"How did you know Y/N-san?"  
"Heh, I was actually one of the first to find out." You begin. "But enough about that, tell me how have you been doing?"  
"Fine. I guess..." Killua avoids looking to your eyes.

> You reach out to him and pat his head.

"I assume it's been difficult..?" You gently say to the young boy.  
Killua slightly jumps at your touch.  
"Go on..." you say.  
"Y-yes, it has been difficult...a lot." He answers.  
You knew what Killua had to go through and to think that he's only 10 almost made you sad, if you knew how to feel sad.  
"I'm sorry Y/N-...  
You hug the child. "It's ok. If you need a friend I'll be one for you," you say as you tried to comfort Killua.  
"Mnn..." Killua says with an enlightened face.  
You both end the hug and you pat his head again.  
"We should get some sleep, tomorrow I heard we'll have a meeting," you say.  
Killua nods and stands up to leave your room. Before he did he waved at you and closed the door after him.  
You locked your door and walked towards the bookshelf. You see it filled with books and one caught your interest.  
It was titled "Nen" and it was written in a language you didn't understand. You turn on your bed and opened the book to see if the pictures helped you.  
"This... This is not a real language. Someone made this up. But who..?" You murmured. Before you can even look any further you heard a thud coming from your window.

> You close the book and ran towards the window to see what happened.

"It's a bit rude to read other people's belongings isn't it?" You hear a monotone voice coming from behind you.  
It was Illumi's voice. How did he move so fast? It's probably because he's an assassin. So you turn around to look at him.  
He stopped walking when he saw you and had his hand in the air.  
"Relax. I just wanted to scare you." He said.  
You calm your breathing and took a few steps back from him.

> You say "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He says as if the obvious answer.  
Of course he does. What you want to know is why he's in your room. You scoff at him and he let's out a confused look.

> You say "I know you do. What I'm saying is, why are you in here?"

He takes the book from your hand and says, "this book... It's mine. Don't just take it. Another thing, this is my room Y/N," he adds as he sits on your bed.

> You say "Your room? Why would they make us share the same room?"

"Hmm..." Illumi looks back at the book, seems like he's trying to hide something. "It's a long story."  
"So you've said. But I want to hear more about it.  
"Patience Y/N. You'll find out soon," he looks at you with his sharp eyes.  
You just sigh as you lie down on your bed and wait for him to leave.  
-One Hour Later-  
"So, do you know how long you'll have to stay here?" Illumi asks.

> You say "I've no idea. My parents just told me to come visit you guys. Nothing else..."  
"Oh, that's good then."  
"What do you mean good?" You jolt up the bed to sit, you're now beside Illumi as you look him in the eye.  
"Well, I mean you'll have some time to yourself for one thing."  
He says with a smirk.  
"Stop doing that. It doesn't suit you," you say a bit irritated. Illumi was never the type of guy to smile, so him smirking just made things even weirder.  
"...How long are you going to sit here?" You ask.  
Now he gives you a very confused look.  
"Would you like me to sleep with you?" Illumi looks you dead in the eye.  
A rush of heat comes over your body and you feel you could pass out at any moment...  
"You can sleep on the floor. If you want," he adds, trying to be reassuring.  
"That's not what I meant. Stop acting coy now Illumi. If this is your room well then you'll have to deal with me. Your parents arranged me to stay here, I don't like this more than you do," you say a little bit agitated. He's always the cunning type.  
"I don't have any problems with sharing a room with you. In fact, I want to have a conversation with you that I would prefer be private."  
"Why? What is it?"  
"It's about Kil. You talked to him earlier, I saw it," he moves a little closer to you.  
"I had a feeling something like that might've been coming. Look, if you're worried about me potentially..." you try to say, but he puts a finger on your lips.  
"Don't interrupt me when I talk Y/N," he whispers to you.  
He puts his hand down and continues.  
"He needs to learn how to stay indifferent. He doesn't need friends Y/N. They'll just be a hindrance to him," he says coldly.  
"Killua is still a child. But why should I interfere, your family has its own ways of educating your children," you say looking up the ceiling.  
"He's expected to be the strongest Zoldyck ever, that's what my old man told me. So it is my duty as his older brother to guide him to the right path of being an assassin," Illumi says now playing with one of his needles.  
"Don't worry I won't meddle with Killua's training, I suppose I have my own purpose of coming here too," you reassure Illumi.  
"I'm off to sleep now. Do whatever you like, this is your room after all," you say laying back down and putting on a blanket.  
Illumi looks at you, and then decides to lay down too. He makes himself comfortable beside you. He stares at you for a while and then...  
"What?" you ask.  
"Nothing," he says.  
"If you have something to say, just say it.  
"Are you not bothered that you're alone with a man in his own room?" He asks moving to face you.  
"Why should I? You're not that type of person Illumi, besides you have better things to do than to fool around," you say turning to look at him too.  
"..." He responds with nothing.  
"Now go to sleep, I need it too," you say as you turn around and close your eyes.  
"I'll be watching you," he whispers quiet enough for you to not hear.  
You hear him sigh and then you feel his breath on your ear.  
"Good night Y/N," he whispers.  
"Good night Illumi," you whisper back as your eyelids get heavier and heavier...  
-Next Morning-  
You wake up to the sound of the birds chirping, you sit up and see that Illumi isn't beside you.  
You look around then hear the shower in the bathroom run. You guess that that was him inside. You shrug it off and started fixing the bed.  
You finish and started to gather your clothes for the day when you hear him walk out the shower.  
You turn to try and greet him but you were greeted by his physique instead, he was wearing nothing but the towel on his waist down to his knees. You quickly turn back to not see him.  
"I thought you would not be awake, apologies for the sight," he says as you hear him walk behind you.  
"It's fine. I'll be going in next," you say as you grab your attire and enter the bathroom locking the door after you.  
You get undressed and get in the shower, quicker than Illumi so you can get ready for the day, you finish and get out to dry off when you hear him start getting dressed.  
You walk out the shower fully clothed. Then you see him sitting on the bed fixing his side of it.  
"Have you seen one of my needles? I can't seem to find it," he asks.

> You say "Here, you left it inside the bathroom."

"Thank you," he says as he takes the needle from you and stands up.  
You nod in return.  
"I'll leave you be," you say as you start to head towards the door.  
"Wait, let's head to the main room together," he says.  
"Alright," you reply.  
The two of you walk down the hall and entered a low lit room, there the whole Zoldyck family sat on the long table.  
"Y/N, I hope you slept well last night," Silva Zoldyck, Illumi's father and the current head of the Zoldyck family smiles and greets you.

> You say "I did. But I do have a question Silva ji-san,"  
"Go ahead, I'd be happy to answer."  
You take a breath and ask.

> You say "Why did you arrange me to stay in the same room as Illumi? It must've been a mistake right?"  
Silva's smile drops and he stares at you.  
"No, that was no mistake. A very wise decision on our part."  
"Wha- why?  
Beside Silva sat a beautiful lady, her name's Kikyo Zoldyck, the wife of Silva. She titters at your response and looks at you.  
"We can talk about that later Y/N. Have a sit first," she says with a smile.  
You sigh and then sat beside Illumi. Silva stood up to start the family meeting.  
"We're all here. Now that's out of the way, let's get this show on the road," Mr. Zoldyck says.  
"Y/N is here because her parents asked us to help her release her Hatsu. It's said that her power's sealed by her late great-grandfather for it is believed that it's too dangerous to be left unguarded," Silva stated in a serious tone. They're talking about your powers now. You guessed it right, you are here to train, just like when you were 10 years old. You can remember how much work you had to do, if you make a mistake, you'll have to do even more.  
Milluki interrupts Silva by raising his hand. "Father, why am I needed here then? It's not like I have Nen," Milluki says.  
"Because Y/N needs all the help she can get. I hope everyone understands that," Silva declared before continuing his talk.  
Milluki the second eldest son of the Zoldyck family, he's an expert programmer and a hacker. You don't really get along with him, even before, he likes to be alone in his room with his anime figurines, you thought to yourself.  
You sigh and turn your attention back to Silva.  
The meeting went on for quite a while when suddenly they started discussing who you're going to work with.  
"It needs to be someone good in teaching and helping Y/N control her power," Kikyo suggests to all of you.  
Silva scanned the room with his eyes, analyzing the people inside the room, picking who's best to work with you.  
"Illumi," he says as he turns to the quiet young man beside you.  
You shrug at the choice, he's not the best teacher but at least you can understand what he'll teach you when you work with him.  
"Yes father?" Illumi attentively asks.  
"You'll be working with her."  
"Understood," he says as he gives a nod. You wonder why he's not surprised at all about this.  
"Now then, Y/N, today I'll be joining you and Illumi to help in case you get out of control," Silva explains in a commanding tone.  
You give a nod, thinking about today's activities.  
The meeting was put to an end, and you stay seated still in deep thoughts when suddenly Illumi taps your shoulder.  
"Huh?" You say a little bit shocked.  
"Can I have a word with you in private?" he asks.  
You nod and stand up, following him out of the room. Once you're in the hallway, you speak.

> You say "What is it?"

"I have one thing I'd like to clarify. I don't like people who disobey me, Y/N," he says with a firm tone.  
"I'll try my best Illumi. Speaking of which, why weren't you surprised that I was partnered with you?" You ask him.  
"I don't see a reason to be surprised. As long as you're obedient, I'm ok with this," Illumi answered you as he looked you in the eye.  
"I see... Got it,"  
"That's good, that's good."  
Your conversation was interrupted when Silva called the two of you to his room.  
Illumi showed you the way and you followed him. It was darker than the meeting room earlier, there you find Silva waiting for the two of you.  
"Y/N, your training will start today. Let's head outside, just in case this gets out of hand," Silva stands up and using his skills as an assassin traveled quickly to the front of the training grounds. You and Illumi follow Silva's steps since you also trained for this a while back, you arrive at the training grounds, the sun is setting behind the trees giving them an ominous tone.  
"Ready yourselves. Y/N you can proceed when I say go," Silva orders you and Illumi.  
You try to sense anything living for as far as your senses can reach.  
Nothing.  
"It's just us, start when you want," says Illumi.  
Illumi and Silva shroud themselves using Ten as you get yourself prepared to use your Hatsu. You try to focus your energy and release it slowly, it takes a few minutes but you're able to fly, you fly above the trees and let your senses wander. Nothing out of place, that's good at least.  
As you thought everything was going to be fine, your eyes start to glow white and various light forms appear all around you. You're getting out of control again.  
You fly down at an alarming speed, Illumi and Silva try to grab you but they're too slow.  
The light forms start to encircle you, you start releasing bloodcurdling screams as your power grows out of control.  
"ILLUMI!" Silva shouts at his son in an effort to now try and stop your power.  
Nothing works, your screams also start to turn into laughter.  
"Just stop her, she's lost it," cries out the distraught father.  
After a few minutes of going back and forth fighting the light creatures, Illumi spots an opening and uses Nen to control you. After a while of struggling he manages to make you sleep, stopping your power from activating.  
In the morning, after a couple of tests by the sun and a chat with his father, he explains what happened.  
"Did that really happen?" You ask.  
"Yes," Silva said with a nod.  
"Well, I'm glad you managed to stop me from doing any more damage."  
"Glad I could," replies Illumi.  
"We need to study your power more before activating it again. Who knows if we can stop you the next time that happens," Silva expressed his thoughts to the two of you.  
"Then, do you know anything about those light creatures from yesterday?" Illumi gestured to you.  
"I believe so, yes. Father told me that that was the seal my great-grandfather put to hold my power. It would be very difficult to release that seal. Those light creatures... They were the Nen Beasts my great-grandpa used before his passing," you explain to both Illumi and Silva.  
"Then we're done here. We've learned everything we need to know for today. If you don't mind Y/N, we have a very important mission that requires our attention," says Illumi.  
"What is it?" You asked.  
"Just come with me. Since you already have the skills of an assassin, we won't need to use your Hatsu when it's not necessary," Illumi says as he stands up and asks you to follow him.  
You do as he said. The two of you leave Kukuroo Mountain and head towards your target's location. Unsurprisingly, it's a luxurious place.  
Although it isn't too far away from the mountain, but it doesn't feel like it.  
"The first son of X family lives here, it's our mission to put him out as ordered by our client," he whispered to you.  
When you arrive at the mansion, the guards open the gates and let both you and Illumi pass.  
The mansion has a beautiful exterior, but that's mainly because it's designed to attract buyers.  
"There's about 30 guards outside, if I analyzed it correctly, according to my senses, there's at most 20 inside the mansion. What do we do?" You whisper back to Illumi.  
"We do what we're here to, be assassins," he says.  
As soon as you both walk through the front door, you hear the owner of the mansion screaming orders at his men.  
"I'M SURE MY UNCLE SENT THE TWO OF YOU! GUARDS! GE- GET THEM!!" Your target shouted.  
The guards open fire at you and Illumi but since you two's using Ten, the bullets have no effects on you. The guards eventually run out of ammo and now they're holding their guns as weapons to prevent you from getting near your target.  
"Time to work," says Illumi. He takes out a few of his sharp needles.

"Y/N, take on the guards inside this mansion, I'll kill those outside," he commanded you.  
You nod and let Illumi walk back outside.  
At the speed of lightning you take out 10 guards at once by slashing their throats open. The other ten tremble at this move. Then, you take out another five with a strong punch.  
You continue to do your work as more gunshots are fired off inside the mansion.  
"Five left," you say under your breath.  
You punch one guard, take out another with a kick, kill three more with your dagger, and then finally you dispatch the last guard with your hands. The target is now alone, he then decide to run up the stairs to hide from you.  
"Just show yourself so we can get this over with," you growled at your prey.  
No response. He's hiding in the second floor at the utmost right room, your senses told you. You start climbing up the stairs using the wall for support.  
You stood outside the room he's hiding in, and sighed.  
You kick the door down and it revealed a quivering young man, your target. You gave him a sharp look as you pin-pointed his location.  
"Ge- Get away from me! O- Or else I'll hurt you!" He tries to threaten you by using Ren.  
"How adorable," you laugh at his try on defending himself.  
You place a hand on his shoulder and throw him against the wall. Then, you tie him to a chair with some rope.  
"My client told us to make you suffer before you die. Hang on for a little while," you giggle as you take out a handheld transceiver to contact Illumi.  
"This is Y/N. I've got him. Do you copy?"  
"Copy that, I'll head to you now," answers a voice.  
You take out your dagger once more and start to carve little shapes on the skin of your target. It stings like hell, your target cries out in pain. You carve a smile on his face and go all the way from his ear to his chin, shaping little lips with a blade.  
"There. It's good to smile," you look at him with your bloodlust filled eyes, this terrifies him and makes him fall over.  
"Stay still now," you fix his position, admiring his scared screams.  
Illumi soon arrive and looks at the helpless target and then back to you.  
"Good job Y/N," Illumi praised you. "I'll take it from here," he said as he grabs the target's head.  
"What are you doing to him?"  
"Our client's orders," he says as he pins three needles on your target's forehead.  
The young man shouts as Illumi continues to add more needles then finally twists his head to end his misery.  
"I guess we're done here," you say.  
"Yep," replies Illumi.  
You both walk out of the room, leaving the man on the chair.  
The two of you leave the mansion unscratched, you two cleaned the blood off too and told your client that the job's done.  
Your client respond and tells the two of you that the twenty million jenny have been deposited to your account. You count the money to confirm the transfer and the two of you reply with a 'done'.  
"We'll split it in half," Illumi declared.  
You nod.  
You and Illumi head back to Kukuroo Mountain. Upon hiking back to the mansion, a memory struck your head.  
"Hey," you call to Illumi.  
"Yes?" he replies.  
"I just remembered something,"  
"What is it?"

> You say "That day that I arrived here, Zebro told me that there were three candidates before me. What does he mean? I thought that I'm only here for training."

"...Well," Illumi stopped walking.  
"What is it?" You stand beside him waiting for an answer.  
"It's the truth. There were three candidates before you. But I cannot tell you the reason as to why. Just focus on training your Nen for now, you'll know soon," he said with a serious look on his face, well he's always serious but somehow you can differentiate his level of seriousness.  
"I suppose," you say as you continue your walk.  
"You suppose what?" asks Illumi.  
"I suppose...I should just focus on training my Nen," you reply.  
"Yes."  
*She mustn't know yet. Now is not the right time. Yes, it might not work out, patience.*  
Illumi thought to himself. You on the other hand did not notice this and just continued your walk, you're tired after all.  
Today's been quite a handful, you say to yourself as the two of you enter the mansion.  
Illumi notices this and gives you a slight pat on the shoulder.  
"I assume that you're worn down. You did a good job today," he says in a monotone. "We'll continue tomorrow, I'm pretty tired as well."  
"Yes," you reply.  
The two of you walk to his room, both ready for slumber.  
After taking turns in using the bathroom to clean up, you both lay on the bed.  
"Good night," Illumi says.  
"Good night," you reply.  
"You know..." He says then pauses.

> You say "Mm?"  
"My mother always said that the two of us have opposite personalities. Maybe because I grew up in a family of assassins and you grew up from one that is quite gentle,"  
You laugh at the notion.

> You say "Hahaha. Is that so?"  
"Yes," he says with an odd expression on his face. "Do you think we.." He stops.

> You say "We what?"

"Nothing. Just go to sleep," he abruptly said as he covered your face with a blanket.  
He wrapped your head around his arms to keep you from moving around and further the conversation. It actually felt quite comfortable.  
After five minutes of this Illumi comes back to his senses. He lifts the blanket to check on you, you're already asleep.  
*Oh. She's asleep. How peaceful little jewel (the nickname he gave you) looks.*  
He smiles at the sight, petting you on the head repeatedly as he closes the blanket around you once more.  
"Good night, little jewel."  
Morning comes, you wake up and see a sleeping Illumi beside you.

*He's still asleep...* you thought. You stretch out your arms and legs before heading to the bathroom.  
You open the shower and let the cold water run over your body. You do like a cold shower.  
Half of ten minutes pass when you suddenly hear someone fiddling with the doorknob.  
You peeked through the shower curtains. The man successfully enter the bathroom. You look and see that it's a half-asleep Illumi.  
"Morning, little one," he says with a low and raspy voice as he turns the shower on full blast.  
He's surprisingly quick and you barely got out of the way. The full force of the water hits the wall instead of you.  
You stare at him, he's normally intimidating eyes look rather adorable this time. You got mesmerized for a second before realizing what's happening.  
"Ah," you say as you cover yourself with a towel.  
"Illumi, wake up. Hey!" You say as you pull his shoulders.  
"Mmm...?" He groans.  
"I got here first. Go wait your turn!" You turn him to you and put both your hands on his face to squish it.  
"Wh.. Y/N?!" Illumi let's out a confused squeak.  
"Finally. Now go out. I don't know how you opened the door because I'm pretty sure that I locked it, but I got in here first. And this thing you did is quite rude," you say with a straight face.  
"Apologies. I'll be waiting," he says as he placed his hand on his face, almost like trying to cover a faint blush. But you shrug it off as your imagination, Illumi's too indifferent to be like that, you thought.  
Illumi closed the door after going out, and you continue your shower.  
*What just happened..? I...* he told himself.  
"Ehem. This is not you Illumi. Come back to your senses," he whispers to himself, trying to calm down. After all, it is his first time seeing you only wearing a towel. Not to mention, your amazing figure that he's not used to seeing.  
After another five minutes you step out of the shower fully clothed. You see him sitting on the bed playing with his needles.  
"There. You can take a bath now, the shower's empty," you giggle as you pointed to the bathroom.  
"Ah... Got it," he replies as he hops up and heads to the bathroom.  
You head to the dining room first. There you see Killua eating sushi. You sit beside him and greet him good morning.  
"Yo Y/N-san! Good morning. Want some?" He hands you the plate filled with sushi.  
"Hai, thanks," you say as you start to eat.  
You chat with Killua for a bit about random things, and compare stories of embarrassing moments of each other's families.  
Killua seems to be really enjoying your company and you feel the same too.  
Not long after, Illumi enters the room and you and Killua went silent.  
He payed no attention to either of you and called for Gotoh to prepare him something to eat while you and Killua just continued to eat some rice balls and sushi.  
Gotoh appears with a bowl of ramen. He dumps the water inside and prepares the noodles for Illumi.  
"Noodles today, gingersnaps, carrots and mashed potatoes tomorrow," he explained.  
Illumi after a few minutes start to eat, he then looks at you.  
"Ah. Y/N, we have to train today, about your ability. Also Kil, you have to report to father, he has a new mission for you," Illumi stated as he placed his empty bowl and chopsticks down.  
Gotoh appears once again.  
"Hello sir, would you like more noodles?" he asks with a bow.  
"No," Illumi replied.  
Gotoh nods and heads out the room.  
"Aaalright. See you around Y/N-san!" Killua says with a smile before leaving you with Illumi.  
"What's on the list today?" You ask finishing the last two sushi.  
"Our usual training, but today I want to test something out..."  
As the day went on, you and Illumi trained normally. You noticed that he was really paying attention to every detail of everything you did.  
-Afternoon, 2:00PM-

> You say "Hey Illumi."  
You look at him, but he looks too focused on a different part of you.  
"Hey..." you say again.  
This time he replies to you.  
"Yeah?

> You say "You said you wanted to try something else?"

> You say "About today's training. Does this have anything to do with your strict attention to every move I make?"

"That, yes. I'm thinking if we can regulate that seal your great-grandfather gave you when you're under my control," Illumi explain.  
"We can give it a try, but be sure to make me sleep if things get out of hand again," you warn him.  
He nods solemnly.  
He starts talking to you in a serious manner.  
You try to focus on his voice, and everything starts to fade, except his image.  
You're completely under his control now. After a bit of adjusting, he commands you to use your Hatsu, but only 5% of it.  
You comply, and release only 5% of your Hatsu. He notices this, seems like it's working.  
This time, small light creatures appear, they look like fireflies. These new light forms surround you.  
"They're beautiful," You murmur, enjoying the sight of your new creatures.  
Illumi was shocked, you broke out of his control.  
"Y/N? How are you feeling?" He looks at you amazed.  
A minutes passed and the small light creatures start to multiply, shrouding you again.  
"You're strong. This is amazing," He compliments you.  
You don't respond, you're too focused on your task of controlling the fireflies.  
"I can't... I can't hold it for much longer.." You start to have traces of light remnants on both your eyes again, at this point the light forms' already made a full globe around you.  
You start to feel a burning sensation from your heart. The creatures grow brighter. Soon, everything'll go up in blaze, this needs to stop.  
"Illumi, grab my hand! I- You need to stop m- me!" You shout getting a hold of Illumi's left arm, pulling him to you.  
You release your hold on the fireflies, but both of your vision and hearing are taken over by the fireflies. Your eyes fill with bright red firefly lights, while Illumi's are white.  
Zeno Zoldyck, from inside the mansion felt this strong aura and rushed to you two's location. Shocked, he uses his Nen dragon to get the two of you out.  
The dragon flings you both into the air, and Zeno jumps to take you and Illumi back to the ground safely.

He watched as the light forms start to re-enter your body, quieting everything down. Both you and Illumi's passed out. Zeno then decides to carry both of you back to the mansion. He puts you both into your beds.

Silva was notified about this, he called for a doctor to check on the two of you. The doctor said you both burned out your eyes due to overusing your Nen, you would be able to see perfectly again when you've fully recovered.  
Zeno, the grandfather of Illumi, gestures to Silva, indicating that they need to talk. They then leave the unconscious you and Illumi inside your room. Closing it to avoid disturbance.  
-In the halls-  
"Silva, Y/N's power, can we really help her control it? Because as both of us can see, that's only the defense part of her power, and she's already that hurt," Zeno stood and looked out the window.  
Silva remained quiet, looking at his nails. He clenched his fist up, then opened it, over and over.  
"I don't know..." He admitted.  
"But we can't let the kid just waste away. She has huge potential," Silva said looking at the door to your room.  
"Besides, Kikyo, you and me know that she has another purpose for staying here. I believe there is nothing us Zoldycks can't handle," Silva pats Zeno's back, reassuring him.  
"I suppose. Then I'll be joining her and Illumi train after they've recovered. They need someone to guide them too, as you saw, Illumi won't be able to stop her alone," Zeno said looking at Silva.  
"Mm." Silva replies with a nod. The two of them part ways and let the two of you rest.  
-Midnight-  
You wake up, severely tired probably because of too much use of Nen.  
When you get up, you feel a pain hitting your head as you take in oxygen, gritting your teeth.  
You slowly open your eyes as you sit on the bed. You're shocked by what happened next.  
You can't see anything. Everything's covered with light, you figured that it's because of the light forms from earlier. You look down at your arms and legs, to see that your limbs are translucent. At least you can still see your body, kind of.  
You look around, nothing changed. This went on for a couple of minutes then you accidentally land your eyes on Illumi.  
His image is crystal clear. You can see him properly. He's still sleeping so you rock him awake.  
"Illumi, Illumi wake up," you say as you flick his forehead. He gets woken up by this, a little annoyed.  
"Huh?" He says as his eyes crack open, then he takes a look at his surroundings and jumps up.  
"Why is it so bright?! Is this some kind of trick? I don't like it Y/N!" He yells.  
"You can't see anything too?! Look here, look at me. Can you see me?" You grab his shoulders and turn him to you.  
He pauses and looks at you.  
"Yes... I think so..." he says as he tilts his head to one side.  
"I can only see you too," you tell him.  
"That's interesting. I was about to say that," he says.  
"It's not as bad as it seems, we can still interact normally, it's just that we can't see our surroundings.  
The two of you silenced for a bit before looking at each other again.  
"I guess my Hatsu backfired again, huh," you say fixing your stray hair back behind you.  
He just stared at you, saying nothing.  
"I'm sorry, I pulled you in out of panic, I should've stayed more calm," you say under your breath.  
"Don't blame yourself. It was unexpected!" He exclaims.  
Your eyes widen for this is the first time you hear this reaction of his.  
"Ehem. Excuse my raise of tone," Illumi says.  
"Do you think this'll be permanent?" you say with a serious tone.  
"It might not be. But there's always that possibility," Illumi proclaimed as he searched for the covers.  
"Then we need to stay alert!" You say in a serious tone yourself.  
"Exactly," Illumi nods as he props himself back on the bed.  
You let out a sigh and laid back down. Illumi helps you cover your lower body with the blanket.  
"We need to sleep, in fact you probably need it more than I do," Illumi says as you feel his hand leave your body.  
"I guess we can get our answers from Jiji (this is how you address Zeno, it means grandpa) tomorrow.  
"Zeno-jichan? Why him?" Illumi asks you.  
"Before I lost consciousness I saw him use his Nen to give aid to us," you answer as you close your eyes.  
"I see," you hear Illumi whisper behind you, but you ignore this, you're still too tired.  
-Morning, 8:00AM-  
A knock on the door wakes you up. You crawled out of the bed but stumble when you tried to walk towards the door, luckily, Illumi caught you before you fall.  
"You all right?" He says with his morning voice.  
"Yes, I forgot we can't see anything, thanks," you say sitting beside the bed.  
"Let me," Illumi pats your head. "Hold on, I'll get the door."  
He stands up and walks towards the door.  
Illumi's still visible to you and it seems like he's got his room memorized, he opened the door with ease.  
"Oh. Zeno-jichan," Illumi spoke to the dark figure, its silhouette looked that of an old man with long hair. No wonder Illumi guessed the person, it is Zeno.  
Zeno enters the room and Illumi proceed to sit back beside you.  
"Oh you're up. Good. I was waiting for you to wake up so we can discuss what happened. Let's wait for Silva for a minute," Zeno says.

You recognize the voice, it is indeed Zeno. You look towards the figure's direction squinting your eyes in an effort to maybe try and see his face. It doesn't work.  
Zeno chuckles and walks towards you giving you a light pat on the shoulder before saying,  
"Y/N, my grandchild, don't strain yourself, me and Silva will explain everything once he gets here."  
"Alright Jiji," you say with a nod.  
Silva arrives, you turn your head to him, you can only see a big silhouette of a man with long curly hair.  
"Ah! You're awake," he says in a cheery voice.  
You wonder, why he is so cheery after yesterday's event.  
"You two can't see, can you?" Silva spoke.  
You shook your head indicating you can't see, Illumi does the same thing.  
"But the strange thing is we can see each other perfectly fine, right Illumi?" You say as you turn to look at Illumi, he responds with a nod.  
"Is that so?" Silva says, "it's probably because the cause of your blindness is the same, your Nen," he adds.  
You try to remember what happened yesterday.  
It all came back to you. You lost control of the fireflies after reaching for Illumi's hand. As you did, you see Illumi's eyes covered in white light.  
"Yes, I think, I saw Illumi's eyes get covered by white lights that day. Jiji, did you see a similar one happen to mine?" You ask Zeno.  
"Yes, yes I did," he replies. "It happened long before I got there, I'm guessing. But yours was red light, different from Illumi's," he says.  
"This might mean some kind of connection, tell me how all this started Y/N," Zeno states with a serious voice.  
You tell him from the beginning all that happened yesterday. When you finish your tale, Zeno and his son stare at you blankly for a moment.  
"This means that Illumi's powers somehow helped you control the seal for a little time then," Silva said as he placed a hand on his chin, of course you can only see a silhouette of it but you know what he did.  
"At least this shows that we're making progress at unlocking and controlling that seal, now we have to figure out what kind of link you and Illumi share and how we can use it to our advantage," Silva explained.  
"You two are really something else. Ever since you were children, the two of you've made some kind of friendship," Zeno says with a chuckle.  
"Ojichan.." Illumi murmured.  
"Yes?"  
"Can we please focus on the more important matter? This is making me really uncomfortable," he says.  
"Very well," Zeno replies.  
You look at Illumi but he avoids to meet your eyes.  
This somehow made you smile but you hide it with your hand.  
"Well let's start from yesterday's events. You said that the light covered your entire body but then also disappeared suddenly, is there anything that stands out?"  
You think for a bit.  
"How it always surrounds me. Like, protecting me from those around me Silva-jisan, or how I feel like the light forms' trying to take my soul from my body," you say.  
"Interesting. Can you control the light, can you make it appear and disappear?

> You say "Analyzing yesterday's events. I can control 5% of it for around how many minutes Illumi?"

"Roughly ten minutes," he answers.  
"So just having the light around you for that long, it must be a lot of work," Zeno says with a smile.  
"A little, but during those ten minutes the fireflies calmed me down, it's not stressing," you explain.  
"I see, well let's try something then," Illumi says as he stands up.  
"What are you planning?" you ask,  
"We can't see, Illumi. Plus this might cause more damage to us," you add as you pull his right hand to make him sit down.  
"Let's try something. Using you under my control we might be able to make this light covering our sight to disappear, Y/N?" he asks.  
"No. I'm not doing that. Who knows what will happen next, we might as well go and merge together if we try something again," you sternly answer. This shocks Illumi, but he can't force you, he treats you as his equal after all.  
Zeno gave a proud look to Silva, mouthing "they'll get along pretty well" without you and Illumi noticing, Silva nods to this statement.  
"Y/N's right, Illumi, we had the doctor check up on you two last night and they said your eyesight will return after full recovery," Zeno approaches Illumi and pats his shoulder.  
"You can control the fireflies, you know," Illumi looks at you dead serious. "I saw how you made the lights go around your arm, that wasn't very hard.

> You say "I can't for a long time. Stop pushing it Illumi, I told you I don't want you to get hurt again!"  
"But you can control a few! It's not very hard!"  
"Stop, I said. I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"  
You stop as you realize what you just said, you look away from Illumi. Denying what you just claimed.  
Illumi stares at you puzzled, then it clicked. He gets what you just said, and this made him turn away too. It's really awkward now. Silva and Zeno laugh to break the tension between the two of you.  
"Hahaha. The two of you never changed, you were always like this even long before. You two still act like kids when together," Zeno says.  
Illumi tries to deny this, but you, you stay quiet, still a little embarrassed.  
"Illumi, the way I remember it, I was the one who asked you to spar with Y/N back when you were little," he says.  
"It was because we were the same age and you wanted to train Y/N to be an assassin too," Illumi says under his breath.  
"HAHAHA!" Silva roars in laughter, "you two rest for now, the doctor said you will recover in a month, after all, it is a special kind of Nen that affected you two. Until then, all you two have to do is to stick together since you can only see each other. Go and use this time to catch up with all these years," Silva announced.  
Zeno and Silva leave the room, you both stay silent.  
It's empty now, only the two of you left.  
It's like crickets filled the room and you two can almost drown in the silence. Not one of you wants to initiate a conversation.  
Illumi sighs and grabs your arm, saying, "hey Y/N."  
"What?" You turn to him.  
"Let's spar."  
Your heart skips a beat, "What did you just say?  
"Letting time just pass by doing nothing is a waste. We can see each other, right? Then let's spar," Illumi said as he stood up.  
You felt the energy inside of you, the adrenaline, rise.  
"Why do you only just now remember that?" You get up to face him as well.  
"Hmph. Just stay silent," he snickered getting ready.  
You started to do so, as you did a thought crossed your mind, maybe this is his way of making things a little better. Illumi's always been serious and indifferent, that is how he was raised after all. You at least feel relieved that what you said earlier was not brought up.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Let's see how good you are," he said as he stretched his arm out, "bring it on."  
"You're on," you smirked.  
The two of you sparred for quite a while before finally taking a break. The fight was spectacular, neither of you gave up, guess your pairing's perfect. You feel like you understand Illumi more now, along with being in sync with him.  
"Illumi help me walk to the bathroom, I don't remember which way to go," you say tapping his right hand.  
"Alright," he guides you to the bathroom door.  
You turn the handle but then you hear him speak, "wait, how are you going to shower, you can't see anything inside. I can help you if you want," Illumi explains as he hold onto your left shoulder.  
"Do you hear yourself? Hahaha," you chuckle looking at him funny.  
"What? It's the truth. I can stand beside you and help you reach for things, it'll be easier for us to get around together," he says as you stare at him blankly.  
"Pfft! HAHAHAHA! Illumi I- I can't breathe!" You burst out laughing.  
"What? Are you ok?"  
"You're telling me you want to help me shower? Let me repeat that again, you want to help. Me. Shower,"  
"Oh."  
"I- I didn't mean it like that, forget it. Just tell me if you need anything," Illumi proclaims covering the slight blush he got from you.  
"Kidding. I know you, Mr. I'm Too Serious For My Own Good hahaha," you teased him.  
He just stared at you, not saying anything.  
"Ha, you look like you're about to cry. I'll let you help me," you decided to give him a break from his serious self.  
"What..?"  
"Help me with navigating inside the bathroom, idiot. Hahaha, you have to keep your eyes closed though," you give him a sharp look, along with your monotone.  
"Got it," He nods his head, and followed your lead.  
You begin to feel your way towards the bathroom. It's not like you can actually see where you're going.  
-Inside the Bathroom-  
You pause for a brief second to take a breath.  
"Your eyes."  
"What about them?"  
"You have to close them, remember?"  
"Right," Illumi looks for the soap and shampoo, holding one on each hands before closing his eyes.  
You try and pin-point where the shower's switched is placed, you find it and start cleaning your body.  
"Illumi... Huh.." You say as you look at Illumi, you can see both soap and shampoo on his hands.  
You turn around and begin washing your hair, that's when you notice the stall is too small to turn around in...  
"Ah!" You yelp as you fell backward only barely avoiding getting out of balance.  
"That's strange.." You whisper.  
"What is?"  
"I can see the things you're holding," you explain.  
"Really? How-" before he could even open his eyes you shout at him.  
"Don't! I'm taking a bath, remember?" You panicked, covering his eyes with your hand.  
He doesn't move for a moment, before he speaks again.  
"Right, let's discuss this afterwards then."  
"Yes, afterwards," you repeat, continuing your shower.  
You finish doing so and then traced the wall to find the towel.  
"There, all done. Your turn," you say as you step out of the shower.  
Illumi opens his eyes and grabs you by the hand before you could leave the bathroom.  
"Help me too. It's only fair, isn't it?" He demanded before handing you the soap and shampoo.  
"You're weird," you complain as you begin to lather yourself up.  
"Thanks, I know," he says with a smile.  
"Don't do that, it's creepy when you smile. Kind of out of character, you know," you shrug before taking the things he's holding.  
"Your turn to close your eyes," Illumi teased while he undressed himself.  
"I know," you frown.  
He finishes taking off his clothes, he then turned on the shower.  
"Umm.. Illumi?" You murmur.  
"Hm?" He replies while getting wet.  
"C-can you fix my towel, it's getting loose, I'm afraid it might fall," you shyly ask.  
"Got it," He nods, and moves closer to you.  
Before you knew it, he's already placed his hand on you.  
"Careful," you whisper.  
He let's out a yes and then start to adjust the tightness of your cover.  
"Is that better?" He asks with a cheeky smile.  
"Even with my eyes closed I can feel that you're smiling, stop that. Thanks anyways," you scoff, he gives a faint laugh before continuing.

The two of you finish taking a bath, he wore a towel around his waist, while you have one to cover your body.  
"Back to what I was saying earlier, I can see the objecst you were holding, was it the same for you?" You ask.  
"Yeah, and you can see my towel," He smirks.  
"I wasn't- Stop, what's gotten into you today?" You say, pouting.  
"I'm just wondering if you can see something else," he says, his face turns into a smirk.  
"Stop. Is this a side effect of my Nen? Because we'll have to fix you," you roll your eyes.  
"I don't know... Is it?" He whispers while his eyes wondered.  
"Not funny. Anywa- Hey! Keep your big eyes up here!" You flick him on the forehead.  
"Haha.. This thing, it's something new, quite interesting," he frankly said.  
"You're not a child anymore, stop playing around. Now, as I was saying, when you gave me the soap and shampoo earlier, they disappeared after I held them. Does that mean we can only see what each other's holding or wearing but not when we ourselves' wielding it? Except for the clothes of course," you explain to him trying to find the toothbrush.  
"It seems like that is the case," he says, giving you your toothbrush and holding his.  
"I see," you reply.  
The two of you finish brushing your teeth and head back to the room to get changed.

> You say "Turn around. I'll be changing first,"  
"Got it," he nods.  
He does what you said and you get dressed up.  
"Here, I'll turn around, you can change," you say turning away from him.  
Illumi quickly change his attire, and tells you that he's done.  
"Alright," you say turning to face him.  
"What now?" You ask.  
"Breakfast? I think," he says feeling around for his needles.  
It's been a few hours since you've gotten up and you realize that you don't really feel hungry at all.  
"I'm not really hungry, you?" You say as you help him get 2 or 3 more needles beside you.  
"I'm fine, give me a few more minutes," he says.  
"Alright," you reply giving him the needles.  
"You'll have to stick with me for the next month Y/N, I have every corner of this mansion memorized anyway," he explained sitting next to you.  
"Why? Why not have someone else do it?" You ask.  
"Because they're either lazy, don't want to do the job, or are simply not good enough,"  
"Makes sense to me," you say arranging your top.  
"Hold my arm," he commanded as he stood up, reaching out to you.  
You hold his arm while he used his foot to push himself up. He pulls you up after him.  
"Stay close now. You don't have a choice," he says with a serious demeanor.  
"I know," you sigh while holding his right arm with your left hand.  
You make your way through the halls, remembering where everything is. You reach a room that has several doors all around it.  
"This is the kitchen," you say to yourself.  
"Indeed it is,"  
"I thought you weren't hungry," you say looking at him.  
"Hungry or not, we need to eat. It might help with recovering faster," he proclaimed and offered you a sit.  
"I guess so," you say as you both look around the room.  
"Gotoh?" He states.  
"Yes, Illumi-sama?" Gotoh stood in front of the two of you, still you two can only a dark silhouette-like figure.  
"Cook us something," Illumi ordered.  
"Very well sir," Gotoh says before promptly leaving.  
"If I remember correctly, we'll have mashed potatoes and some other vegetables today, right?" You ask Illumi.  
"Yes, we do," he says.  
You listen to the natural sounds inside the mansion as you wait for your food.

You two finish eating before making your way to the forest.  
While walking there, you stay clinging onto Illumi's arm to not lose your way, to be honest you can just use your heightened senses to walk around but for some reason at this moment you forget that you could. You could swear that you've taken the long way to the forest, you've actually walked in a circle.  
"Illumi, do you know where we're heading?" You ask looking to your side.  
"Ah. Yes, I'm just going around to freshen up," he answered giving you a blank look.  
You don't say anything anymore, you just nod and keep quiet.  
You feel around you and knew that it's a big clear area of the forest. What will happen here, you ask yourself.  
"This place looks good," you hear Illumi speak.

> You say "For what?"

"For our exercise. Just because we've gone temporary blind doesn't mean we're excused from our routines," he states putting your hand down and taking a few needles out.  
"Should I guess what's on our menu today?" You turn to him, smirking.  
He says nothing but gives you a nod.

> You say "If my deduction's correct, we'll be practicing agility and aim. And by that, I mean you throwing your needles at me trying to land a hit on me and me avoiding your attacks, correct?"  
"Correct," he agrees. "Well let's get started."

The two of you stand opposite each other moving a little bit apart to give space. You relax your body, forming your Ten, staring straight at Illumi. He on the other hand, puts the needles in between his fingers, the little weapons shine at the glim of the sun above you, golden as they are also sharp as ever.  
He makes the first move, throwing 6 of his weapons to your direction, this is simple training so you avoid all of it.  
No emotion come out from him, as if he's been expecting that. He then flings 10 more to you, one almost hit you but you do a backflip to avoid it. You then move to his direction, avoiding the other ones he threw that went that way.  
Landing on your feet, you close the gap between the two of you. The tension grows. You throw 6 of his own needles at him, he blocks 4 of them and the 5th scratches his arm, while the 6th landed on the ground.  
He doesn't slow down.  
"Alright. Time to be on the offense side now," you proclaim avoiding the things he threw at you.  
You run towards him, but he flings a bunch of things at you, which you manage to dodge. You then move away from him to avoid more of his throws.  
"It won't be easy," he looks at you with serious winning intent.  
"Tch. Do I look like I don't know that?" You scoff raising an eyebrow.  
"What was that?" he calls out, sounding muffled.  
"Do I look like I don't know that?"  
He throws another needle at you, for a moment you lost focus and it almost hit you in the head, good thing you managed to duck and avoid it.  
"Don't let your guard down. That hot-head of yours will cause your demise," he explained as he played with 3 or so needles.  
The moment he talked, he didn't realize that you've already moved behind him, you bring out a dagger and jump at him.  
"Oh.." Illumi moved out of the way, barely avoiding your attack.  
"I never let my guard down. I was simply playing around," you state, spinning your dagger on your right hand, giving him a smile and a glare.  
"Interesting technique.." He quietly said.  
"No time for talking, we both know we'll just jolt around evading each other's attacks. This will grow boring," you say running towards him.  
Immediately, he moves out of the way and throws several needles at you. You manage to dodge most of them, but one manages to hit your arm.  
"You're fast," he nods.  
"That was a lucky hit, but too bad, I got you too," you say pointing at his left shoulder, you actually manage to hit him with your other dagger.  
"Oh?" He's confused face looks at his shoulder, it starts to slightly bleed, he looks back to you and smiles.  
"Guess we're 1-1 now huh. Ack, tch.." You groan, you bring your attention to the part where the needle hit, it's also bleeding.  
"These damn needles' pretty sharp you know," you pull it out of your arm before ripping a part of your sleeve to cover the wound.  
You walk towards him, ripping the right side of your sleeves and then raising his left arm.  
"Take the dagger out, I'll put pressure on the wound," you command him, he does so and you tie the cloth around his shoulder. "There."  
He nods.  
The two of you stand there, not saying anything for a few seconds. You think about how to start the conversation.  
"You know." You begin.  
"Huh?" He sounds confused.  
"I'm actually looking forward to what will happen while we're at this state," you say looking at your dagger.  
You sigh saying, "I still can't see the thing I'm holding."  
"Let's not rush things now," he pats your shoulder and gives you your other dagger back. "I actually didn't see you hiding this you know."  
"You didn't?" You say out loud, and then think to yourself, "or you just didn't care."  
"No, I just didn't bother looking," he says.  
"You're one hell of crazy," you give him a smile, looking at his eyes.  
"And you're one hell of a woman. Shall we go?"  
"Sure," you sound amused.  
You and Illumi walk back to the mansion, this time you've remembered the path so you just decided to walk beside him. It looks like you two's getting closer somehow, in you two's own ways perhaps.

Inside, you walk forward and kept going before Illumi pulled your arm to stop you.  
"This way, little jewel," he points to your left.  
"Eh? Aren't we going back to our room?" You scratch the right side of your ear, confused.  
He shook his head, "Y/N, I've decided to go to the library. And of course you'll have to stick with me," his eyes filled with nothing again, he's always been like this, so you sigh and followed him to wherever he's going.

You hear a heavy object move, you guessed that it's the door, right then Illumi reached his hand out to invite you in.  
Once you stepped in, the door opened to a wonderland of books, each of every kind you could think of. Along this was a bronze shelf filled with books about Nen and many more ones about mystical objects, places and creatures. You looked at him in wonder.  
"This is...," you didn't know how to describe this place. It's not just a library, its like a museum filled with books.  
He leaned against the door, looking at you staring at all the books.  
"Mhm," he nods.  
"I..." You hesitate for a second, "I still can't see anything," you look back to him, eye's twitching.  
This makes Illumi titter, while you just gestured at him annoyed.  
"How did you guess that this is the library then?" He asked.  
You sniff for a little while, "I can smell the books, they have some scent, especially the old ones that draws me to them," you say.  
"Interesting.." He whispered putting a hand on his chin.  
"Wait. Why did you bring me here? We can't even see anything," you say crossing your arms.  
"You like reading, right?" Illumi walks around and starts touching a certain section of the library, looking for something.  
"Yeah."  
"Well take a look at these. I figured, since you like reading so much, you'll love looking at books." He put his finger on a few books and showed them to you.  
"That's actually pretty smart of you. Since we can only see what each other's holding, you can hold the book then I can read it!" You click your tongue and walked closer to read what's on Illumi's hands.  
You open the dark blue colored book, on it's cover it said, "Nen Control and Manipulation". You look at the first page, it's a pretty old book, but the letters in it's still clear as ever. The first page has the table containing the different types of Nen and what they are used for.  
"Wait. Why are you doing this?" You ask Illumi.  
"What do you mean?" he says, tilting his head.  
"You know what I mean. You're acting really weird, not like yourself at all," you say.

> You say "Earlier when we were fighting, you seemed pretty normal to me. But now, you're acting way too nice, at least in my perspective. Is there a reason behind this?"

He keeps silent, it's likely that he's thinking of an excuse to give you. Upon seeing this you furrow your eyebrows.  
"Is there a reason why you're being so nice to me?" You ask again, "Because if there is, I hope you'll tell me."  
The corner of his mouth twitches slightly.  
"Tell me. Don't hold it in. You're a straight forward person, Illumi. We grew up together, I know you well enough to see if something's up," you become impatient and grabbed Illumi's shoulders, shaking him.  
You stop. Looking directly at Illumi's eyes, you finally decide to let go.  
"You won't budge. I hate that. There should be a valid reason for this, if not, I'll pin your own needles to your forehead," you grit your teeth, still glaring at him.  
Illumi looks at the floor, thinking.  
"I can fill you in just a little bit. It's not time for you to know what it is yet," he calmly spoke, flipping at the pages of the book he can't even see.  
"Fine. What were those other candidates for?" You ask, turning the book he's holding to you.  
The corner of his mouth twitches again, he's trying to hold in a laugh.  
"Are you, perhaps, jealous?" Illumi raises an eyebrow.  
"Where in Netero's beard did you get that from?! I'm serious here, idiot!" You exclaim, hitting his head with your hand.  
"To be my partner. That's all," he looks straight at you.  
"Tch... I'm pretty sure it's more than that. You work alone. Might I remind you of your own catchphrase, 'A killer doesn't need friends.' remember?" you move your face towards his.  
"I don't see a need to explain myself even further, take it as whatever you want to," he explained in a monotone voice, going close to yours too.  
You retreat your staring contest, "I... You're a piece of work, really. But ok, I'll play with this information then." You think for a moment, then say, "You're going to have to explain what you mean by 'take it as whatever you want' though."

He smiles, and the corners of his mouth twitch again.

"Stop that, weirdo," you flick his forehead. It's amazing that you can do that to him freely, your relationship with him is rather peculiar, both of you know that.  
"Ahaha.." Illumi snickers, and rubs the place you flicked.  
"I'm getting tired of standing," you sigh, feeling around to look for a chair.  
"Oh.. Here," he grabs your waist, pulling you to your right, you feel a soft chair beside you.  
"Right, thanks," you plop down the cozy chair, relaxing your muscles.  
"Mm.." Illumi sits on a chair opposite to you, still holding that one book you were reading.  
He then opens the book to the page you were previously reading, facing the book to you, you're not even surprised about this. You give a nod of appreciation to him, he does one too. The two of you spent the rest of the afternoon reading, at least him helping you read. It was quite a peaceful day.


	2. I Only Have You In My Eyes, Illumi... Literally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter will be the continuation of the previous one v(￣∇￣) . Basically, you and Illumi's gone temporarily blind because of your Nen, this will all happen in a month. I added a little bit of spice here, just a little (*￣з￣), you and Illumi will also go to a mini-mission. Oh! What's this? Illumi's acting a little weird, dear reader（○Ａ○)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same reminders as before!
> 
> This will only have about over 7,000 words 'cause I want to work on the next chapter with a little bit more effort, it will contain a flashback of when you and Illumi were kids, and how you became the assassin you are today. It will have a faint touch of angst so the story will have more flavor, so I advice y'all to brace yourselves (´ｖ｀).
> 
> Thank you for reading my work! （＊＾ω＾）♪

You are a Nen User that's been sent to go see the Zoldyck family, your parents did this to ask them to help you with unsealing your ability. A lot's happened since your arrival, like your first try-out with Silva Zoldyck and Illumi Zoldyck where you activated the seal your great-grandfather put to hide your powers and this made you go out of control, luckily, Illumi was there to stop you. After this incident, you and Illumi went on a mission, it was an easy one but you had fun torturing your prey and he did too. The two of you then decide some order method to unleash the seal within you, using only 5% of it, it was working at first but then it started to go crazy and then again, Illumi tried to stop you but this time, he was pulled in along with the power. As a result, the two of you lost your sight, the doctor said it's because of Nen-overuse and that it will heal after a month but something's off about this blindness, because somehow, you and Illumi can still see each other, along with what the other person's holding but everything else's seen as nothing but blur and brightness.

It's now been 3 days since you and Illumi trained his projectile along with your agility, that was also the day that he helped you read in the library, you wonder what's going to happen today since the past days have been boring.

While you and Illumi were strolling through the mansion's underground, you pulled the tip of his upper wear to get his attention.  
"Mm?" He says looking at your direction.  
"What are we doing here?" You ask.  
"I assumed that you are bored, so I figured that a change of ambiance could lighten up your mood," he gestured, his hand in a way that's for explaining, his left hand up in a horizontal position.  
"How'd you know? I never said anything," you look at him with squinted eyes.  
"Yesterday, do you recall you asking me to get that book about mythical creatures and their habitats?" Illumi says tilting his head.  
"Yes, what about that?" You ask again.  
"When I came back to help you read I overheard you talking to something. At first, I thought it was another person, but when I peeked, you were talking to the snake plant by my window," Illumi explained to you, looking at you ever slightly concerned.  
"I- You saw that? What else?" You panicked, stopping from walking and grabbing his face, squishing it with your hands while you tip toed to reach his height.  
"Ahaha.. I might have overheard you say something like, 'How are you, dear plant? I haven't tortured anyone for almost a week, I think I'll have to punish you instead. Ah! How dare you talk back to me!' and then you flicked the plant's leaves, it was quite entertaining, honestly," he talked as he put his left hand up and pointed upwards using his index finger.  
"Good job memorizing my little speech, Mr. Zoldyck! Mmn!" You blush a little because of embarrassment, this made Illumi chuckle a little.  
"Stop. I can hear you!" You shout, pinching both his cheeks.  
"I can't. It's quite amusing that you show more emotions to a plant rather than a person," Illumi holds both your arms and puts them back beside you.  
"What can I say, a plant's just closer to me than an average human. After all, if I can't have sentient friends might as well have another living creature to keep me sane. Also, I like that plants are obedient and don't need much from me. It's soothing," you calmly spoke about your likes and continued to walk beside Illumi. He's in awe, almost. He's never seen your face light up ever since 'that' incident a few years ago.  
"It's been a long while since I saw this," his voice sounded as if he was just hit by an ultimatum. Illumi's actually glad for once.  
You blink your eyes twice while you furrowed your eyebrows. The cold façade covered your face again, you knew he was implying about 'that' incident. You didn't like it, you wanted to go berserk just thinking about it. 

*Damn.. I shouldn't have mentioned that. And to think we were making progress, Okasan's going to kill me.*  
Illumi thought to himself.

You and him continued to walk at the undergrounds of the mansion.  
You could tell your relationship with Illumi was special. He never treated you like a fellow assassin, but rather as a peer, or actually a mix of both. But you still can't pin point what his real intentions are, you want to know. You really do, but this "friendship" you have with him is quite fragile and you don't want to shatter it just because you felt that his actions have ulterior motives, even though they probably do.

After a while, you feel a sudden rush of coldness travel all throughout your body.  
"Where are we?" You ask, putting your arms around yourself.  
"The torture chamber, I think," Illumi enters the room first then offers you to come in too.  
The room is quite big, containing several devices which would bind the victim's limbs and hands, a large chair which would put pressure on the throat, spikes to impale the body, even an executioner's throne and many more terrifying objects.  
"Wait. I've been shown to this room before, it's filled with sharp objects, right? We still can't see anything, we might trip you know," you say, waving your hand around you.  
"Don't worry, I remember every corner of this place. I won't let you fall," he moves a little to the right, seems like he found the executioner's chair. He sat down, straight as ever, crossing his legs.  
"Earlier, you said that you brought me here because you saw I was bored. And this is the place you think that will help? Are you planning to torture me here to kill time?" You exclaim, raising an eyebrow, both your eyes filled with annoyance.  
"I didn't expect you to be so picky. Besides, there's a difference between seeing something once and knowing how to use it,"  
"That's right! I- Wait, what? Are you going to teach me to use these things down here?" You ask, shocked.  
He says nothing, he just stares at you, looking like what his resting face is.  
"You idiot. We have no sight right now!" You sprint towards him just to give his forehead a flick.  
"I forgot about that," he whispered, rubbing his forehead.  
"Haha.. This is entertaining too," you snicker while you looked at the red mark your flick left on his forehead.  
"That hurt. Good job, you're getting stronger but.. Don't think you can always do that to me, little jewel," he gave you a warning with his menacing eyes.  
You don't want to turn this somewhat friendly chat to a quarrel, so you think of a way to break the tension.  
"Alright. Here, let me make it better.." You let out a soft sigh, giving a peck to where you hurt him earlier.  
Bold of you to do this, if he's really in a bad mood you would've received a crunchy punch on the face but he seemed calm today, so you just wished for the best.  
"What.." Illumi said under his breath, you don't know what he's feeling right now. Because of this, you immediately regret your action, face palming yourself.

*What was that? She said she'll make it better, but somehow it feels warmer there now. Why would she do that? Does she have a death wish? No.. I don't feel the need to kill her though. It felt nice, I've never had that before..*  
Illumi's thoughts ran wild, he stayed still and blank for a moment, you actually start to worry a little.  
"Hey.. Illumi? Are you good?" You ask, tilting your head to move in front of his face.  
"Mm.. Yes," he answered, still deep in his thoughts.  
"Don't think about it too much. It was a joke," you say with a soft, quiet voice. You weren't really joking, your body moved on its own, even you yourself was surprised.  
"I see," Illumi stares at you, analyzing if you're lying. But you're pretty good with hiding your emotions, so he doesn't figure you out.  
After a while of silence, Illumi decides to speak.  
"This is getting bland. Let's go for a walk, outside, where there are trees," he commanded, standing up and reaching out his hand to grab yours.

(AEST's Note: I actually imagine Illumi to be raised super strictly since he's the first child. So I think he won't know how someone's gentle touch or kiss is like, I really just wanted to comfort our boy ToT)

-Outside-  
You and Illumi go out of the mansion, going forth wherever your feet take the two of you. This is actually relaxing for you, especially after what you did earlier.  
Deep in your thoughts, you kept walking, and walking, and walking until you finally hit a tree which caused you to stumble down. With a thud, you hit the ground, and a groan left your lips.  
Illumi hears this and takes a step back to check on you.  
"Are you fine, Y/N?" He squats beside you, checking for any wound.  
"Yeah, I'm f.." You speak but stop yourself from cursing.  
"What's wrong?"  
",,,,my ankle..." you finish your sentence, cursing yourself for stuttering.  
"I... Twisted it, damn it.." You hissed, looking at your injured ankle.  
"Are you hurting..?" Illumi looked at you with his big dark eyes, squinting them.  
"No. This is not, I'm a stoic too, you know. I'm just mad that I fu- I mean, I didn't feel that tree coming," you state with an irritated voice. You curse yourself for thinking of things too much all the time.  
"Hmm. Let's cancel this walk. I'll bring you inside," Illumi commanded, wrapping his arm around your waist and putting the other one under your legs to lift you up.  
Before you could even say anything, he's already held you in his arms. This is kind of embarrassing for your side, since you're also an assassin, and normally, you could easily just fix it with a little bit of Nen.  
The walk back in the mansion was quiet. Illumi said and expressed nothing while he carried you back to your room, you on the other hand, tried your best not to throw a fit, saying you can do it yourself.  
You stared at Illumi the whole time, after all, he is the only thing you can see, literally.

The two of you didn't notice but, Silva and Kikyo was actually watching what's happening.  
"What do you think?" Kikyo asks, placing the fan in front of her face.  
"Mm. They are indeed, close. And with Y/N's power unlocked, and her seal controlled, she's going to be even more powerful. Most likely surpassing Illumi's abilities," Silva proclaimed, crossing his arms.  
"Tch.. You always think of training her. Am I the only one who asked her parents to bring her here as a child, for the 'other' purpose?" Kikyo raised her voice a little, rapidly closing her fan.  
"No. We also have that in mind. But right now, strengthening her further more is the most important thing at hand," Silva calmly said, putting one hand behind him.  
"How do you plan to do so? A month will pass by quickly. You do have a plan, right?" The lady turned her head to Silva.  
"Of course. HAHAHA! I am a Zoldyck after all. We just need to be patient," Silva lets out a roar of laughter, almost spine chilling for anyone that will hear it.  
Kikyo just shakes her head, and you can practically see her eye roll.  
"At least give me a clue. You and Otosan always discuss things without informing me," Kikyo pushed her hand to the side of her dress.  
"Well, if you must know, we're going to get her to use her powers."  
"Use her powers? Are you serious!?  
"Certainly. I will tell you the details later after dinner, so that all three of us are present," Silva explained, walking away from the window and then taking a sit.

Meanwhile, you and Illumi arrive at the door of your room. And since he's carrying you, instead of opening the door with his hands, he pushed it using his left side.  
He placed you on the bed and then squatted in front of you to take a look at the injury.   
"I'll put it back in place, endure the pain," he says, holding your right ankle.   
He pressed on the injury, and you could feel your foot come back in place. The ankle is still sore, but you don't mind it as much now.  
"Better?" Illumi looks up to you.  
"Yeah," you reply, nodding while you try and move your legs up the bed.  
"This will usually take about 6 weeks for an average person's ankle to heal, but with you it'll probably only take 2 days to recover," Illumi elucidated, helping you get up the bed.  
"That's good to hear," you say, leaning on the headboard.  
"Wait here, I'll ask Gotoh to get you an ice pack and bandages," Illumi stated as he stood straight up.  
"Wait, why did you carry me all the way here? You know I could've just skipped with a little bit of assistance, right?" You ask, looking at him with squinted eyes.   
"I guess I forgot.." He mumbled, turning away from you as he head to the door.  
You let out a sigh as you prop yourself up with one hand.   
After a while, Illumi comes back with Gotoh following him, holding an ice pack and a roll of bandages.  
"Y/N-sama, let me help you with-" before Gotoh could even finish what he was saying, he stopped, feeling Illumi's stare on his spine even though Illumi's still blind, he backs away and then bows to Illumi to show his apology.  
"I'll do it, Gotoh," Illumi says, dismissing him.  
Gotoh turns around and puts down the items he's holding.  
"Well that's out of character, ahaha," you snicker, looking at Illumi's face.   
"What's that?" He asks, his voice showing interest.  
"You know full well what. You're being nice to me."  
"Nice? I don't recall commanding such a thing of you."  
"Should I remind you? Checking out my injury after you heard me tumble, carrying me from the forest to our room, mending my ankle, getting first aid for me. And oh! Bringing me to some place new when you noticed that I was bored. Should I continue?" You place your hand on your chin, teasing him as you listed all the 'nice' things he's done for you.  
He paused for a bit before speaking, "I did all of that..? Mm.." Illumi's eyes showed confusion as he tilted his head.  
"Well, yes. My question is, why?" You ask, your tone indicating curiosity.  
"Why? Because I wanted to. Is that not the reason for most of our actions, whether we realize it or not?" He looks at you, his eyebrow raised.  
"Also because your parents told me to do so. I'm being paid to do this, I-" he stopped, realizing what he was saying.  
"I see.." You say under your breath, your eyes' colors fading for some reason unknown to you.   
"Right. Let me patch up that injury. Ehem," Illumi takes the materials and starts to fix your wound, you stay silent, looking out the window.  
*Damn.. I slipped. That's not the only reason I'm helping her. There's another, but then again, it's for my own benefit too.. What should I do..? This thing's harder than assassination.*  
Illumi thought to himself, changing his look towards you and back to the injury for quite a few times.  
"Here, it's done. Don't move around too much, it'll recover faster," he said as he finished dressing your wound.  
You didn't even look at him, you kept staring outside the window, he sits beside you, staring.  
*What should I do? Y/N's clearly upset. I've no idea what to do.. Ah! The cure she gave me earlier, maybe it might help.*  
Illumi thought to himself, moving closer to you.  
*Let's see if I remembered her rituals..*  
He reached his hand out, grabbing yours.  
"It's going to be alright," he says as he squeezes your hand.  
He closed his eyes and gave you a kiss on the forehead, you're stunned by this but still upset as the thought lingered in your mind.  
"Eh? It didn't work. Hmm.." Illumi pulls you close once more, going in for another forehead kiss, but luckily, you're able to stop his lips with your palm.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" You give him a glare, enough to send a grown man cry.  
"I'm doing what you did to me. You're upset, and I'm.."  
"What?" You ask, not understanding.  
"Earlier, you kissed my forehead and the pain disappeared. I felt warm, why is it not working now?" Illumi's lip leaves your hand as he slowly backed away.   
"You idiot! I was kidding. Why the hell would I use Nen when I kissed you!?" You snap as you attempt to stand up.  
"Careful," he says, catching you just in time before you fall. Because of this you end up under him, oh you're really irritated now.  
"Let go of me!" You demand, pushing him away.  
"I said don't move," this time his voice was filled with dominance, he holds both your arms using his own, pinning you on the bed.  
"Let me go!" You demand again.  
"Stop struggling, you'll hurt yourself," he says as he tightens his grip on your arms.  
"G- Get off me, Illumi!" You shout again, wriggling and trying to break free from his grip.  
This somehow makes Illumi mad, he then positions his legs to lock yours and to prevent you from moving.  
"I said. Stop.." Illumi's voice turns deep when he said this, giving you an intense look.  
"If you keep moving, your ankle will take longer to heal, so stop," he explained, still staring down at you.  
"Fine. But will you look at our position right now?!" You growled, starting to develop a slight blush.  
"What about it? This will prevent you from moving your injured ankle. I think I'll retain it for now," his clueless look somehow makes you infuriated.  
"Wha.. I.. You're so dense.." You whispered, annoyed.  
"What?"  
You really want to hit him right now. This man, with his dumb dense dumbness, makes you want to punch him in the face. Why don't you?  
"Do you want this to turn into something else?" You made sure that he'll get the point this time, doing so while your eyebrow's raised.  
He stared at you for a while before finally realizing what you two's doing.  
His normally cold eyes widen as he got off of you, sitting beside you right after.  
"Tch," you whisper, sitting back up and looking out the window even though you're practically blind.  
"So?" He asks, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

> You say "I'm tired, I don't want to talk."

"Are you upset because of what I said earlier?" Illumi asked.  
"..." You respond.  
"Look. I don't want any complications, if you're mad because of earlier, I just want to say that I didn't just do it for the money. You've been with me since we were 10, and you're like a Zoldyck too. It's only natural that I'll consider you as my equal," he stated, touching your hair.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" You put one of your arms on the counter, placing your chin on top.  
"I didn't feel the need to," he answered.  
"Tch.. This is not very assassin-like of us. Whatever. I'm only kind of upset," you sigh, blinking twice.  
"How about you?" Illumi moved closer to your ear.  
"Me?" You say.  
You could feel his breath when he spoke into your ear.  
"I already explained my side, so your turn. How do you feel about me?" He said straightforwardly, making you stiff because while he spoke, he kept playing with your H/C hair.  
"I.. I feel the same. You know, does it really matter? We're assassins, we don't need to feel," you cockily said, raising your right hand.  
"Please, you're making it hard for me to confess," Illumi whispered before laughing.  
"Pardon?"   
Luckily for Illumi, you didn't hear what he said because of how silently he said it.  
"Nothing," he says, grabbing your waist and slowly turning you to him.  
"What is it this time?" You ask, staring at him.  
"That thing you did in the underground earlier. How did you do it?" He answered, tilting his head to the right.  
"The.. Kiss..?" You mumbled, you can't believe you're saying this.  
"Yes, that. It was warm, somewhat relaxing, what technique did you use?" Illumi stared at you, his attention fully towards you.  
"Pfft.. Ha... You're going to make me pass out, Illumi," you chuckle at his response. Well he's raised to be an assassin, so those gentle things will be something new for him.  
"Tell me." He nods.  
"... I.. Don't remember," you lie.  
"Liar," he whispers to your ear, making you flinch.  
"Hey, don't do that," you hissed, pushing his face away from your ear.  
"Then tell me," Illumi demanded.  
"Look. It was meant to be a joke. That's how I grew up, every time I go to my mother and show her an injury, she kisses it, saying that it will go away. It doesn't really cure the pain, but.. It serves as comfort to the child, to simply ease their hearts," you explained, as you did, you didn't notice your sharp eyes soften, Illumi sees this and gets a little bit shocked.   
"What's that expression?" Illumi asked, curious of your reaction.  
"Ah? Oh, ahaha.. I just remembered something, don't worry about it," you release a soft laugh, closing both your eyes to smile a little.  
"A memory? Of your childhood?" Illumi continued to ask.  
"Mhm. Way back, when I was 7," you say, looking at Illumi.  
"You lived in a completely different world from me back then," he whispered.  
"Indeed, you were raised very differently from the way I was, but it changed a bit though. When I was 10, do you remember?" You ask.  
"I certainly do. Your parent's first visit here with you. You were a very shy kid, my parents told me to approach you and show you around, but you clung onto Gotoh. He was quite surprised back then, you said he looked like a kind uncle ahaha.." Illumi recalled, playing with your hair.  
"'Killing people' wasn't even in my vocabulary back then, and I thought being an assassin was supposed to be cool!" You laughed.  
"Is that so?" Illumi raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, hahaha. That's the actual reason why I kept pestering my parents into making me train with Silva-jisan haha," you chuckle, this is quite relaxing for the two of you.  
"Exactly how much do you remember from your past?  
"Too much for my own good, Illumi.." You say under your breath.  
"I see.. Then again, there's no point in living in the past. We have to keep moving towards the future," he lectured.  
"Indeed," you nod.  
"We still have to go over the list of targets, I'll let you do the choosing which ones we go for," he continues.  
"Sounds good."  
Illumi starts reciting a few names that are quite big in the underground world, you try to listen attentively to keep track of it all. It was actually smart of Illumi to move on to the next topic, otherwise you'll end up talking about that one unpleasant event.

The day passed by quickly, you didn't even notice the sun set, it's now night, you and Illumi's getting ready for bed.  
You slowly lay down the bed, with Illumi helping you so you don't move your ankle.  
After doing so, Illumi lays down beside you, both of you now staring at the ceiling.  
"I miss the action," you say softly.  
"Indeed, the feeling's mutual. So starting tomorrow, I'll train you to improve your senses. We have a total of 3 days to do so, before our next mission. Got it?" He explained, shifting to his side to look at you.  
"Yes, until then I'll try my best to train," you respond.

After a brief moment of silence, you hear Illumi's breathing slowly becoming faster and more erratic, and soon you hear the snoring. You close your eyes, and try to get to sleep as well.  
"I can't sleep," you whisper, silent enough so you wouldn't wake Illumi.  
*The thing he said earlier, does he really value me as a friend? I mean, he wouldn't let me stay beside him if he didn't, right? But it can also be because my parents are paying him. Agh. I hate this kind of thing.. He has no reason to lie to me though.. Y/N, keep yourself together. Illumi's your friend. Period..?*  
As your thoughts flowed, your eyes became heavier, and eventually you fell asleep.

-Next Morning-  
You feel something heavy on your waist, you try and locate the object with your right hand. You touch the entity on your waist, it was an arm, Illumi's presumably.  
"Mm.." You whisper, giving a slight touch on his hand.  
You try to move his arm away but a sudden touch startles you. It was Illumi's face, now buried on your neck.  
The warm air coming from his breathing gave you shivers, and your body turns a little stiff.  
"Mmmm..." He replies, hugging you tightly.  
"Illumi get off me, you're heavy," You exclaim, pushing him a little bit.  
He doesn't respond, he's in quite a deep sleep and instead of letting go, his hug tightens, locking you in a big spoon. You struggle a bit, but this just makes him hug you even tighter.  
"Mn.. S.. Soft.." He mumbled, his lips touching your neck.  
At this point, you really want him off of you, for the situation was getting creepy. Who knows what he might do if you actually pushed him off.  
"What am I going to do to you..?" You sigh and whispered softly. This love-deprived person that's hugging you right now is still your childhood friend even though his one ruthless assassin. You just can't help but stay still and give him a bit of time to feel good.  
Fifteen minutes pass and you start to feel your stomach rumble, you're getting hungry now.  
"Illumi.. I'm hungry.." You whisper.  
He doesn't respond, just continues to sniffle a little.  
You continue to struggle a bit, but it's getting more uncomfortable for you.  
*This won't work. How should I wake him up? He looks so comfortable, think Y/N, think.*  
You gently push his head off of your shoulder, and give it a light smack. His mouth gapes open a little as he slowly wakes up, and he lets out a yawn, lying on his back.  
"You awake now?" You ask, sitting up and turning to him.  
He rubs his eyes wearily, and lets out a long sigh. "Yeah."  
"Was your sleep good?" You ask again, a little irritation escaping from your voice.  
"I felt really good. I had something soft to hold," he says with a deep morning voice, trying to imagine what he was hugging.  
"What the frick are you doing with your hands?!" Your eye twitched, staring at him trying to reshape something.  
"This. This big, that's what I was holding," he whispered, forming the size of your hips with his arms.  
"You're an idiot, Illumi."  
"How so?" He continues, pulling himself up and turning towards you.  
"You were hugging me. I almost couldn't breathe, you know," you scoffed, flicking his forehead.  
"Really, though? You didn't feel uncomfortable?  
"I- How- How dense can you be?! Who wouldn't feel uncomfortable in that situation? I tolerated you for 15 minutes since I woke up! Who knows how long you've been doing that," you exclaimed, your hands flying in 7 different directions, trying to express yourself.  
"Hm?" Illumi let out a confused 'Hm', tilting his head to the right.  
"You know what, I'll let it slide. You're too inexperienced for this kind of thing," you facepalmed yourself, sighing.  
"Have you ever had a lover before?" He asked, trying to mock you from his tone of voice.  
"I.. No. But I watched many romance movies to know what the basics are," you pout, crossing your arms.  
"Ahaha.. It's only natural. I don't have time for such things. Now, how's your ankle?" Illumi looked towards your foot.  
"Oh, right. It actually healed last night, so we'll be able to train today," you say, moving your foot.  
"We'll train your senses today, so you won't have to move your feet around," he explained, leaving the bed.  
You nod in agreement, standing up and fixing your blanket.

Breakfast ended in a flash and then the two of you head out to train. The training lasted for approximately 4 hours, nonstop. This made you relaxed, the serious Illumi, that's the partner you knew. By the end of the day, your senses improved by a large mark and Illumi approved of your excellence. You two practiced 3 more times before finally calling it a day.

Three more days before your next job. The next day, Illumi taught you how to use his needles, which you applied to your shuriken weaponry. The day after that, you practiced combat with Illumi, this one took a whole day before the two of you decided to end it with a tie, obviously, neither of you knew how to give up but it was getting late so you were forced to finish it as that. Finally, the fourth day arrived, this time, it would be a combination of your three-day practice. Illumi explained how it'll go, first, he will be hiding in the forest and it's your task to find him, then once you sensed him, you'll have to use your shuriken to try and hit him, he'll use his needles on you in return. Once the two of you run out of weapons, you will engage in a one-on-one fight with him. He gave you a handcuff, he too has one, you'll use it to apprehend your enemy. Cuffing the other means that you've won and so you nod to gesture understanding his explanation.  
"Ready, let's begin," he said, as you begin to search the entire forest for him.  
You look around, hoping to find his scent which should be pretty obvious.  
You spot him and he opens the battle by throwing his needles first, you avoid all of it and then threw your shuriken next, a few of it hit the trees and he managed to dodge too.  
Just as he depicted, the two of you run out, you decide to run at him, taking the offensive side.  
He moves toward you too. The two of you started to dodge and attack each other. This went on for 20 minutes before you finally get an opening to cuff him.  
You move fast to not miss the chance, you successfully get his left hand, but it seems like he doesn't intend to lose so he twists his whole body to make you let go of the handcuffs. The rule to win is to handcuff your opponent's both hands, and you only managed to catch one of his. You scoff and chased after Illumi, now jumping through the branches running away from you. One of your training came in handy at this moment, you will have to locate the branches and tree trunks you'll jump on to avoid falling while hunting for him at the same time.  
Illumi stopped in an open space, rapidly changing his direction and cuffing your right hand as you get close to him. You see this and forcefully pull your hand along with his handcuffs away from him. You're now standing opposite each other, both in the heat of the moment.  
Oh you're mad now, you don't want to end this with a tie too. You feel the rush of adrenaline pump all throughout your body, filling you with determination. You smirk, it's like it was someone else controlling your actions. You move faster than before, bouncing and faking attacks from every corner to confuse Illumi, as you did, your eyes emit a faint glow, much like when your power go out of control, you're moving as fast as light now. Illumi start to get thrown out of focus because of your movements. After a while of shifting and moving around, you decide to stop behind Illumi. Taking his cuffed hand and connecting it with the other.

"You lose," you proclaimed in a calm but deadly tone. Illumi turns to congratulate you but he gets baffled by the death-like glow emitting from your eyes, staring him down to the bones.  
"Little jewel, are you alright..?" He asked, feeling intimidated by you. This is the first time Illumi felt this, he doesn't know how to respond but to ask how you're feeling.  
*Little jewel?*  
You thought, this caused you to snap back to your original state. The faint light leaves your eyes, making you let go of Illumi's hands.  
"Ah. Y- yes.. We're done here, right?" You ask, still bamboozled about your actions earlier.  
"Indeed, we should head inside. The sun's already hid," he said, uncuffing himself. You take your own cuffs out and followed him.  
Upon returning to the mansion, you took a seat on one of the sofas in the living room, as did Illumi. Silence fills the airspace for quite awhile.  
"Tomorrow, 4 in the morning. We'll be leaving for our mission," Illumi stated, breaking the silence.  
"Ah, yes," you whisper, throwing your head back, making it rest on the sofa.

You look out the window and you notice something different. The moon, it's still blurry but you can see it a little bit clearer now. It was a full one, and the silhouettes of the stars surrounding it shined like glitters on the sky. You take a deep breath and close the window. You have to get a decent sleep tonight, tomorrow's going to be a lot of work.

The next morning's here, you and Illumi quickly prepared and then set off to your target's location.  
You arrive outside a big cave, cold wind come out from it and Illumi pointed inside, indicating that your target's there. A large group of bandits hide in there, ready to ambush any travelers who pass by.  
"We just have to take all of their heads, right?" You ask, cracking your knuckles.  
"Yes, just like last time," Illumi states, checking on his needles.  
"Alright then," you say, readying your weapon, the sun's rays warming your skin.  
The operation begins.  
The two of you run inside, the group sees your arrival and pulls their swords out.  
"1, 2, 3... There's about 14 people in here, I'll kill half, you take on the others," you command Illumi, there's no time for arguing who's in command here, you're partners after all.  
You run, spiraling to walk on the sides of the cave, and then slash four heads at once before landing.  
You then feel around you, sensing two people behind you and one on the far right. You rapidly turn around, cutting off the hands of the other two trying to ambush you and then jump on them to cut their heads off.  
Illumi, on the other hand, is throwing his needles at his targets, wherein each of it lands on the bandits causing them to lay unconscious, you guess that he put something at the end of his needles.  
Your mission took only 10 minutes to complete, the thing that made it a little longer is the head collecting. After all, you two have to put all 14 bandits' heads inside a sack and bring it back to the chief of the town.  
While you're at it, you decide to take their weapons as well so you can surrender it to your client.  
"Let's go," Illumi demanded, carrying the sack of heads with his right hand. You carry the weapons' sack with your left.  
"Mm," you nod. You walk out of the cave and over to Illumi.  
The two of you take a secret path to your client's place, it was through the woods. The noise from the trees would mask your footsteps anyway.  
On the other hand, it's also dark because the travel took almost the whole day, so you and Illumi have to stick close to each other.

"I have a hunch on why you chose this mission," Illumi said, looking over to you.  
"Mm?" you hum.  
"It's not because it's easy."  
You pause for a moment.  
"What ever do you mean?" You ask, looking at the bag of weapons.  
"It's because it's not for a dark purpose. Our client hired us to kill those bandits because they were harming this town's people. Don't deny it now, if you wanted our job to be easy you would have chose the one where we just needed to eliminate an eight years old child who's going to be the heir of a company, and his father's rival wants him dead, am I right, Y/N?" Illumi looked at you with serious eyes.   
"..Yes. It's also because of that. I don't see a reason for harming a clueless child. It's a child after all. I know that this is not suppose to be how an assassin act but I still can't erase what my grandfather taught me, 'Do not harm those who still have potential to grow, simply putting it. Do not harm a child.' that's what I recall from his statement," you explained, putting your right hand up in a horizontal position.  
Illumi stares at you for a bit before speaking, "I see.."  
You arrive in a rather medium sized bungalow wherein outside, two well-dressed guards were waiting for your arrival.  
"Here, take this to the chief. These are the heads of those bandits," Illumi threw the sack he was holding to the guard on the right.  
"Aren't we going to meet the chief?" You look at Illumi and whispered.  
"No need, we have to go back," Illumi whispered back.  
You just nod and let Illumi take the bag from you, "I'm going to be expecting your payment to be deposited to our account by tonight. If not, well.. Don't push your lucks," Illumi said in a domineering tone, throwing the bag of weapons to the other guard.  
"Yes Sir," the two guards answer, Illumi says nothing and grabs you by the hand.  
The two of you quickly run back into the woods, in a hurry to look for a roof to stay at tonight.

"Where to next?" You ask, while he dragged you along with him.  
Illumi hears this and turns his attention towards you.  
He stared at you, while your face painted 'waiting for a response' all over.  
*Y/N's skin is very beautiful under the moonlight, and how didn't I notice earlier. Her skin's soft, the way her H/C shine under the moon, it's very amusing.*  
He thought to himself, admiring you.  
"Hey, are you going to answer me?" You impatiently hissed.  
"Ah, right. I'll rent a cottage for us tonight. We'll sleep there," he answered, turning back to the path, avoiding to meet your eyes.  
You continued to follow Illumi but along the way you wonder, his look earlier, it wasn't something threatening, it was something else, something you can't put a finger to. Since you can't figure it out, you just shrug it off.

After a while, you arrive somewhere beside a waterfall, there was a cottage atop it.  
"There, you can jump high too, right?" Illumi asked.  
You give a nod. He does so too before jumping up the waterfalls' side, you soon follow him up.  
You reach the cottage, it's two-storied, made with acacia wood with hints of marble for its pillars.  
The two of you enter the place, it's decorated nicely, you kind of like its style.  
There's a staircase leading down, you wonder what it is.  
"This way," Illumi says, and heads down the staircase.  
After going down, Illumi opens a door to a room you assumed the two of you will be staying.  
Illumi goes in first then you follow, the inside looked very aesthetic, fully furnished with a queen sized bed in the middle.  
You move towards the bed and sat beside it, it's really fluffy and the mattress is just right.  
Your partner then removed the needles from his clothing before sitting beside you.  
"We'll leave tomorrow after having breakfast," he explained, laying down on the left side of the bed.  
Staying at the underground of the house, you're not surprised at all, after all, the two of you are assassins, it would be bad if your enemies find you.  
So you nod, and then laid down beside him.  
You're quite tired from today's activities, so your eyes fell close easily, this time you just hope not to wake up to Illumi hugging you, you already know how difficult it is to wake him up when he gets comfortable.

-Morning-  
You hear footsteps approaching you, you immediately jolt up, quickly grabbing your dagger, ready to attack.  
"It's just me, don't worry," Illumi says, pushing you back and climbing on top of the bed.  
"For Netero's sake, don't startle me like that," you say, putting the dagger back in the drawer and laying back down, touching your forehead.  
"Sorry, anyways. It's only 4:30 in the morning, you can still sleep," Illumi stated, crawling back beside you.  
You let out a sigh of relief.  
"I swear, you're more jumpy than a cat," he jokes, resting his head on your shoulder.  
"What do you think you're doing?" You give him a glare.  
"Going back to bed," he replied with a straight face.  
You give him another glare.  
"What?" he moves his eyes to your face.  
"Take your head off my shoulder," you demand.  
"It feels good here.." Illumi mumbled before grabbing your waist and pulling you close to him.  
"Why are you doing this? What the hell's gotten into you?" You continually asked, irritated.   
"It's something new. This warmth. I want more of it," he answered seriously.  
You feel your face start to heat up, and you begin to feel light-headed.  
This guy's flirting with you! You must be mistaken. No way he'd ever do that.  
Yes, there's no way. He's just curious. That's right, right..?  
As if to answer you, Illumi begins to run his fingers through your hair.  
"If you let me, I'd love to control you... You precious little jewel," you hear him growl, and as he did, you feel his bloodlust rise, as if touching you did something to him.  
"What did you say?" You speak, trying to normalize this weird situation.  
"Oh. Nothing, let's go back to sleep," he stated, covering your bodies with a blanket.  
*I swear, these past few days he's been really weird. Saying things like this. I'm actually kind of concerned now..*  
You thought, trying to distract yourself from what's happening right now. You also remembered how obsessed Illumi can get to one thing he puts his hand to, especially when it's not easy for him to control with or without using his Nen. Just the thought of it freaks you out.  
You close your eyes once more, falling asleep while Illumi held you in his arms.  
You wake up to Illumi already getting ready to go out. You take your time getting up, stretching and yawning as you go through your morning routine.  
"What.. Time is it?" You say groggily.   
"The clock just passed 7AM, are you hungry?" Illumi asked.  
You give two consecutive nods, he nods back before saying, "I'll ready breakfast."  
The two of you have breakfast, surprisingly, Illumi's a pretty good cook for an assassin. You commend his cooking and he says thank you, still, in an unemotional tone. 

You go back to the mansion and go on about your normal tasks, the days pass by like they're just leaves riding the breeze. Everything seemed to have moved pretty quick, you didn't even notice that after tonight, the one month of your blindness would be over, or so you hoped. You have high hopes of getting your sight back, especially since it's been improving compared to the first week of the after effects. This time, you and Illumi can go on more dangerous missions again.

-The Night Before the Last Day-  
You and Illumi's peacefully sleeping when suddenly, you feel a strong presence surround you. It felt warm, too warm. It's like everything around you is burning but you cannot open your eyes, both of them shut tight.  
*Wh- What's this..? I can't move..*  
In this state, your mind started to get fuzzy, an intense headache hit you, making you wince in pain. You try to shout but it seems that something sealed your mouth, preventing your voice from escaping.   
*Illumi.. I have to wake Illumi.. Illu..*  
You tried to locate him, but chain-like figures stop your body from moving any further. The fire inside you grew and continued to devour your being. This needs to be stopped, you thought, but during this situation, you couldn't do anything.  
When suddenly, a lightning-like strike hit you in the head, specifically aimed to your temple. Your body absorbs the shock, before you faint you whisper,  
"Illumi..."  
On the other side of the bed, Illumi looked like he's experiencing the same thing that happened to you.  
*What's happening..? My movements.. They're restrained..*  
Illumi tries to turn his head to check on you but a rapid fire force stopped him from doing so. Similar to yours, heat enclosed Illumi's body, its center point focused to his forehead, making him grit his teeth.  
*This.. Did an enemy intrude..? Impossible.. Y/N?.. Y/N, where are you..?*  
The same bolt hit Illumi in the head, pin pointing the same area. He struggles to fight it but fails, before passing out, he mumbled,  
"Little jewel.. Y/N..."

You jerk up the bed, sweating and exhausted. Before checking on anything else, you quickly turn to check on Illumi. He's asleep, just like you, he looked so uncomfortable, drenched in sweat. You sigh, relieved that he's at least fine. This makes you close your eyes as you lean on the headboard.  
"Wait.." You whisper, slowly opening your eyes again.  
Your eyes widen, you can finally see! Your sight's back. You blink a couple times, even rubbing your eyes to make sure it's real.  
"It's real.. My sight's back," you proclaim, careful not to wake Illumi up, it is still pretty early in the morning.  
You put your palms against the windows, with glee. You begin to rapidly open and close your eyes, taking in everything around you.  
After doing so for about 10 minutes, you sit beside the window, looking back to the sleeping Illumi.  
You sigh before softly saying, "I.. We've come so far my partner... Since childhood, heh. We've known each other for so long. During my training.. And that.."  
You furrow your eyebrows as you feel your heart sink. You place your hand on your chest, making a fist.  
"We've been together through so much. You were there when 'that' happened.. Tch. I still hate myself. But oh my, we've come so far.." You say, your eyes filling up with both nostalgia and emptiness because of that past of yours.

What ever happened back then. How did you and Illumi meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this in a platform called "AI Dungeon", I was just messing around and experimenting on what I can do there so I decided to write this, but let me know if you guys would like a next chapter.
> 
> I'll be posting the next chapters first on AI Dungeon (Mostly the unedited ones, since I'm a lazy potato), so if you want an early access, you can search for: @AESTyrious  
> Wattpad shii: @AESTyrious (I also write there, (´ー`)σ)
> 
> I will also try to update at least ones a week, suggestions in the comment section is very much appreciated!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, English ain't my first language. (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


	3. Short Story: Shopping for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Illumi was supposed to go to the mall to buy him new work clothes as you're his assistant. But Illumi has other plans for today. What? Why is he dragging you to this silly thing?! If this continues you'll fall for him. Stop...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not part of the official fanfic. Just a little one-shot because of the preparations for the 3rd chapter. This chap's gonna be a little sweet with a hint of spice for y'all (*ゝω・)ﾉ. Do tell me if you enjoyed the story, and sorry for any mistakes. Looking forward to writing more for you guys!・+(*゜∀゜*)+・

You are Illumi Zoldyck's personal assistant. The two of you bare the same age, making communication easier between you and him. Today he's decided to go clothes shopping with you, saying that he has to buy new ones because all of his got too loose already. You've been his somewhat caretaker ever since the age of 11, so Illumi's built trust in you, even letting you stick around him whenever you feel like it. But of course, you still haven't forgotten about your purpose, so you try to keep professional when with him.

Serving as a driver for him too, you nod at his statement, walking him to the car.  
"Illumi-sama," you politely gestured for him to enter the vehicle after opening the door for him. Illumi complies, letting out a hum.

During your travel, Illumi sat quietly in the back, checking out his mobile phone, probably to update on his work. A workaholic, that's how you know him, always working day in and day out, this person rarely took a break. This 'shopping' will most likely turn out as one of his tasks too, since the reason for it is also for his job. Well, you can't complain, you are an obsessive worker too, always bugging him for more assignments and duties to fulfill. It's because you feel useless when you're not tinkering with something or moving around. This is also one of the reasons the two of you get along, you have one mindset, work. That's it.

"Y/N," Illumi quietly said, loud enough to get your attention.  
"Yes, Illumi-sama?" You stop the car at a red light, turning your head to the gentleman at the back of the car.  
"Well... I... Nothing," he hesitated, this looks like he's going to ask something out of his comfort. Luckily for him, you studied human psychology at age 8, right after leaving Meteor City to work for the Zoldyck family.  
"Yes? Is there something that you want to ask me?  
You sigh, before speaking, "Illumi-sama, would you like me to use my Nen on you? It could help with what you're trying to say."  
Illumi thought for a second, contemplating on whether he'll agree with what you proposed.  
"Proceed," the young man gives you a nod.  
You look at him and nod back. Taking a deep breath before activating your Hatsu.  
"Whoo... Now, where are you?" You calmly spoke, your lime colored aura slowly sipping out through your eyelids.  
"I'm inside a vehicle," he answered, looking out the window.  
"Hmm... Attention on me!" You grip the wheel tightly, releasing your strings of aura to turn Illumi to your direction.  
"Ah..." Illumi was forced to face your direction, making him recall your unique ability.  
*Y/N.. I almost forgot, she's a Manipulator like me, but hers is quite different. She combines Manipulation with Conjuration, making her Hatsu even more effective.*  
"What's your name?" You ask.  
"Illumi Zoldyck," he answered, right before going back to his thoughts.  
*First, she asks the target of their location, making them analyze their surrounding, taking their mind off of what's happening. Then, she'll ask them their name, giving her the identity of her prey. After that, based off of what I've observed, she'll be asking me about the time, right after that, she'll chant something to put me in a trance, making me a puppet for her own. The Conjurer ability comes in handy when the person doesn't answer her willingly, thick ropes of Nen will bind them, seizing their movements. Of course she can undo these anytime she wants. This is one of the reasons why I trust her with my secrets.*  
Losing track of the events, Illumi doesn't notice the final question come up.  
"What time is it?" You ask again, looking at Illumi with domineering eyes.  
"Well, it's 2 in the afte- Agh..." Illumi's eyes empties of consciousness, his vision seeing you say words but is unable to hear it. His mouth doesn't move either to emit sounds.  
"Illumi Zoldyck, wake up," you say.  
"Y/N. I heed to your command," Illumi raises his head, his eyes painted with "puppet" written in Kanji on each side.  
"What were you going to say earlier? Answer me," you command the lifeless man behind you.  
"How do you take a break from working? I've been very curious lately. Although, I don't know how to express such feelings," he answers you honestly, of course, at this rate he won't be able to lie to you. He wouldn't know how, he can't.  
"Is that all?"  
"I want to learn how to 'enjoy' this short leisure time we're going to be engaging with," he added.  
"A... Break? That's strangely out of character.." You squint your eyes, putting your focus back on the road.

You continued to drive, heading to the country's most popular mall to do shopping, as you did, you hear a groan from behind you.  
"Eh?" Looking back you see Illumi slowly curling into a ball, it seems that he's feeling an extreme headache.  
You panic but then remember that putting someone under your control will cause their clashing minds to grow chaotic, the other being the one who's submissive to you and the latter, the original person's mind. You have to set Illumi free.  
Sighing, you slowly release your Conjurer's ropes from him and carefully slip your control out of him.  
After a few minutes of being a hollow shell, Illumi finally wakes up, totally back to normal.  
"Did you do it?" Illumi asked with a low raspy voice, rubbing his eyes.  
"Yes, Illumi-sama. I will accommodate and help you finish that 'task' of yours, anyways, we will arrive in a short while," you answered, pointing to your surroundings outside the window.   
He nods, relaxing back on the chair.

The trip lasted for another 5 minutes before you reached the parking lot of the place. You were the first to exit the car, going to Illumi's side, opening the door for him.  
"Come on, let us begin our quest to beat the crowds and find that perfect outfit for you!" You happily exclaim.  
"You seem lively," he squinted.  
Crossing your arms together, you say, "Illumi-sama, you said you wanted a break. Then today I shall be your stylist and plus-one. I do know a thing or two about enjoying things."  
"If you say so, make sure this will be beneficial to me," Illumi sternly commanded.  
"Of course, Illumi-sama! Now, shall we?" You smirk, pointing to the entrance of the mall.  
You enter with Illumi, staying quiet, like always.

"Sir, we do not allow any weapon to be brought inside our humble building," a guard walks up to the two of you, pointing at Illumi's needles.  
"It's okay, I'm not planning on stabbing anyone with these," he says, dropping the needles into your shopping bag.  
"Pardon?" The guard looked at him with more suspicion.  
You bump Illumi's side with your elbow, indicating for him to stay quiet.  
"Ehem. Mr. Security Guard, my umm... Boyfriend here is a tailor! He's usually cooped up inside his shop, so it's been a habit of his to bring equipment when shopping. Please, forgive us," you try and come up with an excuse to trick the guard.   
"Is that so? My wife's a tailor too, what kind of clothing does your beloved do?" The man continued to ask, seeming really interested with your 'boyfriend'.  
"He makes, well, traditional clothing, like umm... Kimonos," you reply, getting a bit irritated with this prolonging conversation.   
"I see. That's rather interesting. My wife makes kimonos too! Would your... Boyfriend like to see one before we go any further?"  
"My dear, I believe that our date should start now, I've been longing to be with you," Illumi butts in, wrapping his arm around your waist.  
"Ahh.. Yes, my dear..." You murmur, unsure of what to feel at your current situation.  
Illumi hung onto your waist as the two of you walked away from the guard, him waving at you and you doing the same, maintaining a polite smile.   
"Illumi-sama, we're safe now, you can let go," you carefully say, trying to take his arm away from you.  
"I've decided to keep this cover. Stay like that," Illumi said.  
"Illumi-sama, may I ask your purpose for doing so?" You asked.  
"My somewhat acquaintance, Hisoka... He told me that being with a woman will help ease my tension. Although he looked like he was planning something suspicious with it, I took it as him trying to tell me that it would relieve my stress..." The young man explained to you. You almost laugh at this, knowing full well what that Hisoka meant.   
"Right... I think he's a rather peculiar person, Illumi-sama," you try to make him realize what the cunning clown meant.  
"We didn't come here to talk about him. Also, for today, call me 'Illumi', you are my significant other for the next hours," Illumi looked you straight in the eye.  
"Understood... Illumi," you whisper, not used to not addressing him.  
The two of you walked around the first floor for a bit, staying close to each other and checking out the food stalls surrounding you.  
After a little while, you and Illumi went to the 3rd floor, this is the clothing section of the place, a whole floor filled with all sorts of clothing style with prices from the cheapest to highest. This is the place you'll be venturing today.  
"Alright, Illumi-sa... Illumi, let's change to something comfortable first," you say, pulling Illumi to a modern clothing shop.

The clueless assassin let you drag him inside, where you were welcomed with a lot of different clothing, in which people refer to as fashion.  
"Good morning, Madam! Sir! Welcome to our dear clothing shop," the cheery saleslady greeted.  
"Hello, we would like to check out the men's section please," you ask, not noticing that you're still hanging onto Illumi's arm.  
"Here we are, please take your time. Our fitting room is to the left, do call me if you need anything," said the lady after walking the two of you, giving a bow before going back to her station. You smile politely in response.  
"This is not the type of clothing I wear, Y/N," Illumi moves forward, eyeing the attires around him.  
"I know. But as your assistant-" you were cut off by his intense stare, making you remember your role for today.  
"I... I'm your significant other, right..." You say under your breath, trying not to get embarrassed. For even though you and Illumi's very familiar with each other, the relationship you have with him is that of a superior and their subordinate. You wonder if he hears the confusion in your voice.  
"Do you feel uncomfortable? This request, it's silly, I know," Illumi looks at you, with an ever so slightly concerned look.  
"No. It's something you treat as a task, it's my job to help you," you say shrugging any awkward thoughts that come across your head.  
"Back to our original goal then. We're going to dress up in casual today, it's to help you loosen up a little," you state, looking at the turtlenecks on the right rack.  
"I don't understand, I'm a man of action," Illumi says, with a touch of annoyance.  
You sigh before continuing, "Illumi, if you really want to take a breather, calm down, you're not an assassin today. You're..." You hesitate, making him tilt his head in curiosity, "you're my boyfriend today.. Act like one," you added, mumbling.  
This action somehow makes Illumi flinch, making him cover his lower face with his palm, hiding something.  
"Oh! This one, this'll look good on you!" You grab a black turtleneck, attempting to change the topic.  
"Oh..." He only hummed.  
"Here, and this, this will go perfectly," you hand him the upper wear, taking a white jacket, a beanie, and a pair of jeans just right for his size, of course you'll know his size.  
After picking his attire, you start to walk to the register, only to be stopped by his grab.  
"Why?" You ask, confused.  
"It's only fair to get you new clothing too," he whispered.  
You try to deny it but it looks like he's not finished yet.  
"Wearing a black overall with dark glasses makes you look like my assistant. That's not you at this moment," he added.  
Unable to further argue, you just sigh and nod to the guy.  
"Follow me, we'll look for something," Illumi commanded, walking up to the saleslady.  
"Sir, how can I help you?" The lady said politely.  
"The women's section. I would like something pretty for my girlfriend," he states with a straight face.  
"Yes, of course. Right this way, Sir," she says sweetly, leading the two of you to the area.  
"Thank you," you mouthed to the girl before the two of you left her.  
"I'm such a good boyfriend," he smiles slyly with a wink.  
"Where did that come from?" You roll your eyes at his comment and just start looking at the clothes.  
You land your eyes on a white tunic, touching it to check it out.  
"That looks good. Pair it with this," Illumi hands you a black pencil skirt.  
The two of you pay for the clothes, asking permission to change in one of their rooms. The shopkeeper nods in agreement.  
Illumi goes in first, changing into what you picked for him. You then follow, with him sitting on the couch, waiting for you.  
"I.. I don't think this suits me, I think the skirt's too short," you slowly walk out of the fitting room, pulling your skirt down a little.  
"It looks good, don't change it..." Illumi mumbled, once again covering a slight awed expression mixed with a hint of blush. After all, he's never seen you look like this.  
You just nod, a little shy to talk back.  
You then walk out of the store, ready for this relaxing 'date'. The cool evening air hits your skin, as you take a deep breath. You look at your surroundings to get your bearings, and you notice there's not too many people around.  
"On to those work clothes for you," you state, looking at the stores around you to look for the tailor's shop.  
"Mn.." Illumi only gave a little hymn in return.  
"Ah, here it is," you pull Illumi to an antique looking shop, it's very traditionally designed, from its bonbori lamps to its tatami floors.  
The visit lasted for about 30 minutes before you complete your order, nothing out of the ordinary happened, so it was quickly finished.  
Upon leaving the shop you hear the old man whisper, "what a lovely couple. They remind me of me and my wife."  
This makes you tense a little, even though you know that this is just an act.  
"Where are we heading next? What are you supposed to do on a date?" Illumi shot questions at you, making you panic.  
"Well... Umm... It's getting a little late, maybe get some ice cream then head home?" You suggest, a little unsure.  
"Ice cream.. Let's go," he suddenly grabbed your hand, leading you to somewhere else.

Leaving the mall, Illumi drags you to the park, there you see an ice cream stall, you guess that you're heading there.  
Since no one has ever seen any of the Zoldyck family members and stayed alive, Illumi is quite sure that the two of you will be fine even with people around.  
"What about the car?"  
"I'll let Gotoh retrieve it.  
"I'll take a vanilla ice cream, you?" Illumi stated, pointing at the menu.  
"I'll have the chocolate one," you answered, your eyes filled with happiness. Illumi doesn't know this but sweets are your absolute favorite.  
"There's going to be a fireworks show later at 7:30PM, you should take your girlfriend to see it," the ice cream man said before handing your orders.  
"Is that so? Will that be... Relaxing?" Illumi asked, moving his head forward.  
*Right, he's still thinking of the 'task'. I should've known..*  
You thought to yourself, a bit sad but also puzzled at your feelings.  
"Yeah, that'll be great," you agree, trying to make conversation.  
"You know, I really enjoyed taking you out today," Illumi suddenly said.  
You leave the ice cream stall, and then sat beside each other on a bench in the park, there isn't a lot of people out tonight.  
"You're really quiet, as usual," you say playfully, trying to break the silence between the both of you.  
"I guess so, I was just thinking about something," he responds.  
You silently looked at Illumi while he ate his ice cream. A hint of sadness leaking from your eyes. He was about to notice this until you both hear little explosions making you look up in the sky. It seems that the fireworks show is starting.

As the first launch explodes into life, you feel your heart pump hundreds of emotions. All mixed and in chaos at the moment.  
"Y/N, this is quite rela-" Illumi stopped, shocked of what he saw.  
You're crying, you didn't notice this but you're crying. Crystal clear tears run down your cheeks, some falling on your skirt. You stare ahead, not wanting Illumi to see you in this moment of weakness. All your frustration, sadness, confusion, anxiety and happiness all mixed into the one moment that you're having.  
"I guess after this show we're back to normal huh, Il- Illumi-sama?" You speak out your mind, still oblivious.  
"Y/N...?" He moves towards you, making you snap back.  
"Ahh... My ice cream," you murmured as you watched your ice cream drip on your fingers, well this is what you get for not eating it right away.  
You were stunned of what happened next. Illumi gently raised your ice cream-covered hand, leaning in to level it with his face.  
He then starts to lick the yummy sweet off of your fingers, making you tense up, heart beating fast as hell. But instead of stopping he keeps going, licking every possible drop that was on your hand.  
"I... Illumi-sama?" You whimper, trying to avoid looking at him.  
"Look at me," he puts his other hand on your chin, turning you to him. Looking at him, you see him lick his lower lip, mouthing the word 'delicious'.  
"Wh-Who taught you that, Illumi-sama?!" You squirm, trying to flee from his grip.  
"Hisoka... He said it will be effective," Illumi stated with a straight face.  
*THAT DAMNED SON OF A CLOWN! WAS HE PLANNING THIS?!*  
Your head started to boil and this shows on your face, the look on your eyes, ready to murder that joker.  
Illumi notices this, he then sat properly but this time, closer to you.  
"You're right. After this fireworks we're going to drop the act..." He whispered, cupping your cheek.  
"Ehm..." You whimpered.  
"You're going to be officially mine now. Mine..." Illumi gives you a serious stare before landing a kiss on your forehead.  
The fireworks continued.  
Just like that, you went from crying to laughing. You couldn't help yourself, as an unstoppable joy filled your heart.  
"I can't believe that you can also be romantic. Hahaha," you chuckle, feeling even more embarrassed.  
"What can I say, I'm a fast learner, Y/N," he teased, winking at you.  
You snorted as you heard the final explosions, your cheeks still hurting from all the laughing and teasing.  
"Hmm... I guess this is a mission complete," he said.  
"Yeah..." You reply with a whisper.


	4. Short Story: The Flower and The Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this will be about the arrogant Y/N and the unproblematic Illumi. Not so good of a pair, don't you think? Well too bad, you two are now pushed towards each other. Neither wanting what's happening, or so you thought. You've been friends with this guy for years! But your relationship with him is more complex than Hisoka's bungee gum (which btw, has properties of both rubber and gum). Oh and, Killua will be your little wingman here hehe, enjoy peeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am posting another one-shot. I'm so sorry, responsibilities' been a lot lately and I don't want to rush chapter 3. I hope y'all can understand, I really want to service all of you, feed you more Illumi fics, perhaps   
> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡~). Yeah, so I didn't even notice but this thing has 4,000+ words, I just realized after writing. I hope that this will be a treat for y'all.
> 
> An update for the next part, I'll be posting a comfort story for those who are struggling in school. Few of my friends requested this so if you have any suggestions for a one-shot I'd be glad to jot it down.
> 
> Enjoy reading (●＞ω＜●）

You are the eldest daughter of the Sora family, an acquaintance of the Zoldyck family of assassins. Unlike the ruthless latter, yours makes deadly weapons and delivers them to different kinds of clients across the world, making you one of the most powerful clans alive. Today, the two forces are having a dinner party because of a successful deal, one that can buy you five mountains when priced.

You stand between your mother and father, being the only child, they have been spoiling you since birth, turning you into somewhat of a spoiled brat.  
Across the table was the eldest son of the Zoldycks, Illumi. Illumi Zoldyck. Someone you don't really get along with, for some reason your relationship with the young man worsened after both of you turned 13.  
Perhaps it was both of your parents' faults. They did put you against a violent fight, causing you to attain a slash mark on your back and giving Illumi a big scar on his chest.  
Your mother sat beside Kikyo, Illumi's mother, while your father sat on the opposite end of the table, facing Silva, Illumi's father, on the other head.  
You look around for a bit, figuring out what sit to take. You land your eyes on the sit beside Kalluto, the quiet youngest child of their family. You attempt to sit there when suddenly, Killua dashed in the room, sitting beside the kid. You just sigh and let it off, you don't want to waste your time fighting a child.  
Once again, you turn your head around, only to find out that the last chair available was beside Illumi. You feel your eye twitch, irritated.  
Upon arriving beside him, he suddenly pulled the chair for you to sit. Acting in a gentle manner.  
"I can do it," you scoff, snatching the chair away from him then sitting abruptly.  
"You're very strong, aren't you?" he says in a kind tone, obviously mocking you.  
"Don't push your luck, black moor."  
"How am I a fish?" Illumi asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"How are you not?" You say, giving him a glare.  
"The two of you, stop. We're here to celebrate a very special occasion," Silva spoke up, looking at you and Illumi.  
"Sorry, Ojisan... Illumi initiated it," you gently spoke, clearing your throat.  
"Me..? You made a big deal of me helping you sit," Illumi complained, reaching for his chopsticks.  
Silva nods at you, conceding the point, and the pair of you look away from each other, staring at the table cloth, as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.  
.  
.  
.  
"You two still act like children, how cute," your mother, M/N, laughs elegantly.  
"Excuse me, I'm kind of hungry. I thought this was going to be a 'dinner' party," Killua pouted, pointing at the glorious food on the table.  
"I want to eat too, Okasan," Milluki, the chubby boy after Illumi, groaned.  
"Right. All of you, eat. Y/N, dear, you need to eat a lot, mhm?" Kikyo softly stood up, placing a matsutake mushroom on your plate, also giving one to Illumi.  
"Wuh? No!" You both stated loudly.  
"Silence! That which you may not touch, you shall describe to the rest of us," Killua mocked.  
"Killua, behave," Kikyo glared at her son.  
You grimace, realizing what Killua meant. You hate this evening already, and it just started!  
You all started eating, the food almost making you forget that you were in any sort of hellish situation. It was delicious.  
"This is so delicious," you compliment.  
"You like Illumi-niichan's mushroom?" Killua murmured teasingly.  
"What?" You ask, confused.  
"Illumi-niichan was the one who prepared those," once again, the cunning boy looked at you with a cat face.  
Catching up, you choke on your food, placing a hand on your heart as if shocked of what you've heard, "Illumi? This guy can cook?"  
"It was Okasan's orders. I just complied, little peony," Illumi whispered, gathering some sushi for himself.  
"Ok, now, how am I a peony?" You turn to your side, intensely staring at Illumi.  
"I needn't to answer that," he mumbled, shoving a sushi into his mouth.  
"Tch," you shrug.

Not a long while passes when your father suddenly cleared his throat to catch everyone's attentions.  
Before speaking, your parents and Illumi's all look at each other, nodding in synch.  
"Silva, my best buddy, if you may," your father gestures at Silva who gives him a polite smile.  
"Now. I won't make things too complicated. Ehem, getting straight to the point, we've decided to engage Illumi with Y/N-" Silva was interrupted by your sudden cough.   
"I... Wha..." You mumbled, grabbing a glass of water then chugging it down.  
"As I was saying, Y/N and Illumi will now be officially engaged. We hope that everyone will be respectful. This decision is absolute," Silva sternly explained, eyeing you and Illumi.  
"Mother, Father! Why wasn't I informed of this?" You stand up at the table, putting both your hands on it.  
"Y/N, dear. We intended it to be a surprise," your mother sweetly smiled.  
"I can't acce-"  
"Y/N!" Your father roared.  
"My apologies..." You whispered, sitting back down.  
"You're already 22 years old, and so is Illumi. The two of you have known each other since young, this will be your contribution to the family, understand?" Your father spoke.  
"Wonderful. Shall we continue our leisurely night? The adults will talk now, children, hurry along," Kikyo cheerfully exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
Everyone left the room, excluding Kikyo, Silva, your parents and the elders of the Zoldyck family.  
"You'll understand, Y/N. This is for the best," your father assure you, giving a hug.  
"Right..." you give a nod.  
You separate from the pack, going out the balcony to stare at the moon, it was a full one tonight.

You sigh before finally speaking, "Illumi, stop hiding. What do you need?"  
The young man steps out of the shadows, residing beside you.  
"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" You ask.  
"I figured you'd say no."  
"Of course I'd say no. How would this benefit me?  
"It's to keep the ties between our families strong. Even I don't have a say in this," he stated in a monotone voice, moving closer to you.  
"Tch. I'd be the sacrifice here. I don't like it," you say, furrowing your eyebrows.  
"How so?" Illumi tilts his head, clueless.  
"You're so dense, black moor... Look, after we get m-married, they'll be asking for a child, you know," you explain, still not believing what you're saying.  
"I know that too, little peony. If we get married then we can have a baby," he says monotonously.  
"Then there would be a living blood tying the families," he added, looking at his palm.  
"I... Idiot! Do you think we can do 'that'?!" You shout, giving him a knock on the head.  
"I consider it possible," the rationalizing Illumi stated, staring at you.  
"Idiot! Idiot black moor! I'm not having... Having... Just, 'that' with you!" You fumed, face red from irritation.  
"Come to think of it, this set-up is perfect. We'll be living in the same place for a while, we have lots of opportunities," Illumi looked you up and down, reaching out for your waist.  
"We're not even married yet. Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this," you slid away from him, creating distance.  
"Good answer, you pass," he whispered, leaning on the handrails.  
"Test for what?"  
"I wanted to see if you have just been acting all this time. Checking if your intentions are to get with me. Although now I can say that you are the stubborn girl I knew from the start," Illumi deducted, playing with his needles.  
"Who needs to pass some shitty test to marry you. Damn, now I wish that I pretended to give in, maybe you'll let me go," you growl, rolling your eyes.  
Illumi says nothing, giving only a tired sigh.  
You cross your arms, turning away from the indifferent man and heading back to your room.  
Silence consumed the both of you as you returned to your bedroom, where you promptly fell into bed.  
You were able to sleep without an issue, dreamless and peaceful.

-Next Morning-  
You awaken to a warm feeling on the nape of your neck, slowly lifting your eyelids to check the source.  
You found yourself being cradled in someone's arms, their face covered by long, messy black hair.  
You crack open your eyes to see the familiar sight of orange sky outside.  
"Mmmorning..?" You say with a groggy voice, attempting to sit up.  
"Damn, why is my body so heavy?" You yawn, rubbing your eyes.  
Your eyes widen when you see Illumi spooning you, his face sleeping peacefully.  
"W-What the hell, black m-mo-oor!" You exclaim, pushing him away.  
He grunts, turning over and burying his face in the pillow.  
"So noisy..." His voice was rather deep in the morning with a little hint of raspiness.   
"Why are you here?!" You shout, hitting the back of his head with a pillow.  
"I slept here," his muffled voice escaped the pillow.  
"But this is my room!"  
"Our room. We're engaged, remember?" Illumi lays on his back, turning his head to you.  
"That doesn't mean you get to sleep with me!" You scowled.  
"Get used to it," he stated with an officious manner.  
"No. I refuse, non. What language would you like me to use?!" You attempt to get off the bed, really annoyed.  
"I said get used to it. I might not be the one who chose this path but since you're engaged with me, that means you're mine," Illumi rapidly sits up and grabs your arms, pinning you under him.  
At this moment, Illumi's eyes were filled with thirst for control, mixing with another thing he fantasizes to obtain from you.  
"I don't like people who disobey me. But as for you, it's your personality, naturally arrogant. I must warn you though, don't overdo it, or I will have to break you," he added, sitting up, pulling your hand to make you sit too.  
This side of him, you've only seen and heard of it, he never did it towards you. Somehow, your body doesn't move an inch, following only his command by default.  
"Good girl," Illumi pats your head while you're still stunned.

The day moved forth, you and Illumi didn't stay inside the room for long, going about your own things for the day. Earlier, you overheard Silva tell Illumi to finish a task so you figured that he won't be back until night, you sigh, feeling like a heavy bell has been lifted from your chest. Illumi will just irritate you again, doesn't matter if he's your fiancée or not.   
While walking around the mansion, you notice Kikyo down the hall, it seems like she was looking for someone. Upon seeing you, she quickly rushed to move forward.  
"Ah, found you! We must speak, please follow me." She leads you into an office, shutting the door behind you.  
"Do you need anything, Kikyo-obasan?" You ask, looking a bit confused.  
"I assume that you already have an idea what the purpose of your engagement with Illumi is, right, dear?" She answered with another question.  
"Err... A bit," you hesitantly answer.  
"Dear, we need the two of you to have a child," Kikyo calmly spoke.  
"Wh.. what?" you stutter, feeling a mixture of confusion, shock and disgust.  
"I thought it was for business purposes, Obasan," you raise your voice a little, not noticing it.  
"Y/N, Illumi needs to train an heir, young. He might not be the best candidate as the head of the family but he is still the oldest. Plus, your parents and us have worked so hard to establish a stable relationship between the two of you. It won't be selfish of us to ask something like that, right?" Kikyo's words rushed out of her mouth, you know damn well that she can be very hard to turn down, so you gulp, thinking of an excuse.  
"I... I don't know, Obasan. Illumi might disagree, don't you think?" You say in an attempt to say no.  
"I have asked him this question before. Whether he'd be willing to have a child for the sake of the family, he agreed to do so, dear," she explained, sitting down on a fluffy sofa.  
"Let's just leave it to fate, Obasan. Ahaha, right..." You nervously chuckle, taking a step back.  
"Y/N... I know you won't let us down," the elegant lady grabs your hand, holding them tight as if expecting a positive result.  
"I... I guess," you whisper before walking out of the room, leaving Kikyo somewhat satisfied with your answer.  
You have no idea why being asked to do this would make you so uncomfortable, you'll have to prepare yourself for this task.  
You put these thoughts out of your mind and continue to wander around.

-Night Time-  
You walk out of the shower, in your pajamas, drying your hair before jumping onto the bed.  
"How troublesome. I don't like being ordered around, damn it. I can't wait to go home," you sigh, taking a pillow and hugging it.  
You close your eyes, tired of the bullsh* life's giving you right now, this somehow makes you groan repeatedly.  
"I want to go home...."  
You feel a tap on your shoulder, opening your eyes to find some long black hair dripping over your shoulders.  
"What were you doing..?" The figure turns out to be Illumi, laying beside you.  
"Black moor... The hell are you doing here? It's only 7PM, you should be working, right?" You say, staring at him before raising an eyebrow.  
"Okasan called. She said I should be home early to spend time with you," Illumi lazily answered.  
"Is that so? Why? I was fine, you know,"  
"Here you go again with your arrogance, little peony," Illumi whispers, messing up your hair.  
"I just don't like you," you hiss.  
"Hmm..." He says nothing then he slowly turned you to him.  
"What?!" You hissed again, irritated.  
"My next statement will make you more sulky," Illumi proclaims, staring at your unhappy face.  
"Spit it out," sitting right up, you brush your H/C locks, sighing.  
"We're getting married a week from now," Illumi's face was as cold as ever, no emotions spilling, just pure indifference.  
"Wha... The f..." Your words stuttered out of your mouth.  
"Ahem... I mean, the hell?! One? ONE?! One week from now? Isn't that too sudden? At least make me comfortable with this set up first," You throw your hands in different directions, almost hitting Illumi's face, good thing he was able to dodge.  
"Keep it down. You're too noisy," he agitatedly spoke, covering your mouth with his palm. You actually think that it's funny that only you can get under his skin. It's kind of an amusement for you when staying at Kukuroo Mountain.  
"Sorry," You apologize, trying to stop yourself from laughing.  
"Don't laugh, you'll piss me off,"  
"Bet," you mock, moving close to his face, smirking.  
"I'm serious, Y/N. We're just going to have a week of getting to know each other, then we'll get married and live happily ever after,"  
"Is that you wanted me to say? Well then, my apologies. I think life with you will just be irritating," Illumi spurrred, you've pushed him now. You, on the other hand, starts to titter, happy to make him mad.  
"You'll see. I'll make your life horrible, then you'll regret saying such things," Illumi warns, pushing you away.  
You fall onto the bed, giggling.  
"I- hahahaha! I think it'll be the other way around," you start to laugh uncontrollably, making Illumi's right eye twitch.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, little peony."  
You let out a deep breath, then smiled.  
"Why not oppose to it? Maybe even cancel this shit, eh eh?"  
"I don't like repeating myself. I already told you that they need a child to connect both families, keep that in mind," Illumi explained, poking your forehead with his index finger.  
"Gah... Why does everyone want a child?! I'll be the one suffering here, you know!" You start squirming, acting very childish in front of a very serious, stone-faced man. Out of annoyance, he grabs your wrist, pulling you up from the bed.  
"Act more mature, will you?" Illumi squishes your face, turning your expression to a pout.  
"Wshat (what) would shu (you) do if I do thish (this)?" Teasing him, you squint your eyes, making a weird expression.  
"Pardon?" He asks, tilting his head, waiting for a proper response before letting go of your face.  
"If I..." You pout, sticking out your tongue. "... Licked you." You stick out your tongue again, wiggling it at him.  
"I wouldn't be surprised. But you wouldn't dare."  
*This might be the last thing I'll ever do in my life... Screw it! If I can annoy him to the max, I'm willing to take the risk!*  
"YOLO!" You shout before yanking yourself towards him, giving a big lick across his whole face.  
His hands were left hanging on the same position when he was holding your face, stunned, he doesn't say anything. While you, you immediately jump off the bed, putting some slippers on, rushing out of the room to run.  
"Wha... Eh..?" Illumi sat there, stoned. He's still trying to process what just happened.  
"Hey... Y/N!" He comes back to his senses, kind of disgusted of what you did. Standing up abruptly, he runs out the door, now trying to track you down.  
You ran up the stairs, as fast as you can. Eventually, you reach the final floor. You walk outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air.  
Illumi's now sprinting, trying to catch you. You feel his huge presence from down below. It makes you chuckle nervously, but you chose to do something so stupid, now you have to take responsibility for it.

You jumped off the balcony.  
"Y/N-!"  
You landed right in front of your parents that was standing down there. They probably thought you accidentally fell or something.  
"Y/N, what in the world are you doing?" Your father worriedly asked.  
"I..." Before answering you look up only to see Illumi's serious gaze glued on you, some saliva was still left on his face, "I gotta run, I'll tell you guys later!" You quickly say, without giving any explanation and trying to avoid answering any questions while running.  
"H-hey, dear!"

You're fast, your reflexes are amazing, avoiding every tree and obstacles on your path, not to mention the sun's already hid at this point of the night.  
"Come back here, little peony!" Illumi shouts, jumping down too, running to you.  
"I'll get you, I'll get you," He mumbles under his breath, acting like a delusional stalker.  
"Hahahaha! This might be my last day on earth but who cares! This is priceless," you release a roar of laughter, closing your eyes and not being able to notice a big tree ahead of you.  
By the time you open them, you were already committed in the action of hitting the tree head first, your eyes widen, not being able to pull away. This makes you double nervous since Illumi's still behind you.  
"Ouch!" You shout as you collide with the tree, falling on your buttocks, carefully rubbing your forehead.  
"That's what you get for doing such a none lady-like act," Illumi catches up to you, hands on his waist.  
"Ahh... Haha, guess I got caught, eh?" You try to laugh it off, flinching a little as you felt the sting of the collision.  
"Mm. Let me see, next time be more careful..." Surprisingly, Illumi squats down to your helpless self, grabbing the hand covering your head with his and checking the injury with his other one.  
"Tch... It was because you were chasing me at full speed," you mumble, avoiding eye contact.  
"You are not going to get away with that excuse."  
"I'm not?"  
He grabs your hand, pulling it to his face.  
"What's with this? Hey, let go," you struggle as you try to free both your hands from his grip.  
He moves forth, closing the gap between your head and his.  
He lets out a low chuckle, you feel the danger in it, wanting to run away. His lips open near your injured forehead, stopping for a moment. Illumi then sticks his tongue out, carefully licking it.   
"Th- the hell?!" You jolt up, being stopped by his grasp, his eyes now fixed on yours.  
"Revenge. Now we're even, although what you did is still far worse," Illumi smirks, slowly lifting you up.  
"Psh... So what if you can compete with my teasing. You still have a long way to go!" You boast, burying your face on him. Flustered but still trying to hide it.  
"Suit yourself, you're mine now, you know," he whispers, walking back to the mansion with you on his arms.  
You say nothing, you now realize that your fate was decided ever since your parents introduced you to a quiet boy named Illumi.

During the next few days, everybody started to be super busy. Preparing and perfecting everything for your wedding. Of course you and Illumi got to choose some decorations too. For example, when asked for the floral designs, Illumi picked peonies, saying that they remind him of you, shockingly. And you, when told that a big aquarium was present in the reception venue, you asked your parents to put plenty of black moors in it, mockingly telling your man that he gives off the same vibes as the fish.

-Wedding Day-  
The place chosen to hold the wedding was on the beach. Kikyo suggested it, saying that the place will give a beautiful sunset, along with utmost entertainment for the guests because of the crystal clear sea ravishing the vast waters. Adding to this, she said that having the reception can be on the beach too, minimizing the need to travel after the ceremony.  
It's time to feel the moment. This is a very important day to a woman's life, still, your relationship with Illumi only changed for a bit but it's making progress. You're actually starting to not hate him now, still, the urge to piss him off didn't change. You chuckle at the thought, standing at the end of the aisle.  
Wearing a beautiful royal blue and white a-line wedding gown, you breathe in. Holding the peonies right above your stomach, your father meets you, offers his arm and walks you down the way.  
Upon walking, you close your eyes. Recalling all your moments with the man you're going to marry.

\--------------------------------  
"What's your name?" The 5 years old you arrogantly asked.  
"Illumi," the fish-eyed kid murmured.  
"Do you want to marry me?" You continue, although he keeps his silence.  
"As if," he replies, and tries to hide behind his long hair.  
"It's just a game,"  
"A game..?" He tilts his head, peeking interest.  
"Let's play family! You will be my husband, these dolls will be our children," you cheerfully exclaimed, handing the dolls to Illumi.  
"I don't want to be your husband," he says, and throws the doll to the sand.  
"Don't be mean! Say you'll marry me!"  
"I won't say it,"  
"You will. Because I said so, my parents said that I should be forward of what I want. And I say we play," you demand, grabbing Illumi by the collar of his shirt.  
"Let go,"  
"Say you'll marry me!"  
"I won't,"  
This goes on for a few more rounds. Then, it gets silent.  
The two of you stare at each other then started laughing. This is where your 'friendship' started.  
\--------------------------------

*He was so cute back then. Like a soft little bean, not so innocent though. Ahaha...*  
You thought to yourself, you, now halfway to reaching Illumi as you dove back to the past.

\--------------------------------  
This was when both of you were 16, during your vacation at the Zoldycks.  
"Hey, black moor! Hey!" You run towards the confused lad, arms outstretched, trying to show him something.  
"What?" He asks, annoyed.  
"I've got my Hatsu mastered! Hah! Compliment me," you pout, showing him the overwhelming aura gushing out of your body.  
"That's just Ren, idiot. What's so great about it?" He clicks his tongue, crossing his arms before leaning on the nearby wall.  
"No, look!" You shout, a moment before taking a deep breath. Focusing your Nen on your hands, you start to form items from your aura. Weapons, you're making weapons. It has been determined that you were a Conjurer using the leaf and water technique, so this skill is perfect for you.  
"I can create Nen weapons. This will be very beneficial for my family, you know. Selling Nen-infused weapons or pure Nen armory will bring us a lot of cash. Brilliant, isn't it?" You turn your head towards Illumi before dispelling your Nen.  
"In the span of 1 week? You mastered two techniques...? What talent," Illumi expressed, almost astounded.   
"Heh. Of course I am. We'll be more rich once I start to sell these," you excitedly planned.  
"What a waste of potential though. You should have been an assassin, after all, you have the skills to be one," he shakes his head, fixing his posture before starting to walk away.  
"Tch. I'll become richer than you, you know! Black moor!" You proclaim, irritated at the guy. He stops for a moment, turning his head side view and just flicking his hair, trying to sass you. You scoff at this, jumping at him, making the young man fall under you.  
"Tickle time, you little bastard," you smirk, starting to attack his weak points. The young Illumi begs for you to stop but you don't, thus making him send waves of laughter while you did the same.  
\--------------------------------

You slowly opened your eyes, finding yourself in front of the man you're going to marry, he looks at you with that same clueless face, but this time, he's trying to form a smile for you. Extending his hand for you to grab.  
You comply, making him chuckle, pulling you close to him, he looks at you passionately for some reason.  
"Tut tut. Life with you will be troublesome, black moor," you teasingly chuckled.  
"Same goes here..." Illumi paused for a moment, holding his breath before finally speaking,  
"... My bride," he groans with a deep voice, kissing your head.  
"I still don't like you, heh," you giggle, implying on the positive meaning of the statement, his eyes widen, stuck on you. This could be the start of a happy ending, as cheesy as it sounds.


	5. Character Comfort: Illumi Eases Your Mind Against Academic Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To put it simply, this is a story where you bought an Illumi doll and while studying with it you fell asleep. Illumi will turn into the real thing, 'cause you know, King of Disguise hahaha. He might do or say some things out of character but it's for the readers comfort. Although I did try my best to keep canon Illumi in there to make it seem like it really is him. Anyways, this is for those having difficulties when studying or just overall stressed with school/university. Enjoy the little special everyone, don't forget to take breaks（●＞ω＜●）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally wrote this comfort story because I thought that people need it nowadays. Specially because of a lot of pressure into doing good in classes or just topping in school, we all know that it's bad to get left behind and the result of that is pure nightmare. Stressing day after day after day, a lot will feel like they can't seem to catch a break. I know that it's really frustrating, so I hope that this story can make you feel a little bit better. 
> 
> I recommend reading this before going to bed, since no rough actions will take place in it anyway and it might even help you fall asleep. Again, thank you for reading my stuff, enjoy♡´･ᴗ･`♡

You are a very hardworking student at this school/university. It's been a while since you took a little break and just like always, tonight, you have three essays due in the morning. No matter what you do, requirements and deadlines just keep coming and coming. After finishing a set of tasks another wave slaps your face, it's a never-ending loop and you're quite tired of it.

"Another all-nighter eh? Ahh... I'm so tired," you groan, walking back to your desk. It's night now, 6:00PM to be exact, but you still have a lot to finish so sleeping is not an option for you.  
"Let's see... Physics, English and History. Three essays, 1000 words minimum for each. Hmm, I'll start with English then," setting up your laptop, you whispered. While waiting for it to turn on, your eyes fall upon the Illumi doll you bought last week.  
"Come here, Illumi. We'll be staying up all night. Got it? Don't sleep on me now. Hahaha," you chuckle, holding the doll in your arms as if it was a living being.

And so, the dreadful night begun. The first essay took you 2 hours to finish since you were not present on the day of the topic's discussion. The one for History only took you an hour and a half, the lesson was pretty easy. Lastly, the third one took you 3 hours, you really hate Physics to the core, so it was reasonable. Finishing all your tasks, you stretch your arms, dark circles under your eyes and a very exhausted look on your face, you decide to take a nap on the table. Whilst Illumi started falling on the floor as you fell asleep.

30 minutes passed and you're still not awake. Guess you're sleeping on the table tonight. No one can blame you though, you are super tired from all the hustle and bustle this week gave you.

"Again..? Little jewel, you have to sleep on the bed..." Illumi whispered, getting up from his fallen position. The doll turned into the actual thing! And now it's crouching beside your unconscious body.  
"I've been watching you for a while now. I know how tired you are," Illumi caressed your cheek, gently, so he won't wake you up.  
"Mnn..." You groan, wiping some saliva off of your mouth.  
"Aha... How adorable. You are really something, you know. Kind of just like me, a workaholic. Well, minus the killing. I don't think you can handle that," he played with your hair, taking a chair from the corner of the room to sit beside you.  
"Now, let me admire you. It has been a hobby of mine since I got here. The serenity and pureness in your face as you slumber. I want it, I want to take you to my world, make you my own little... Well, I honestly don't know. But I want you to follow me, I-" Illumi's little speech was cut off when you start to lift your eyelids. He starts to panic, thinking of nothing but to cover your eyes with his palm.  
"Wha- Who's there?" You try to see but he's already covered your eyes.  
"Ah..." He started to think of a good excuse that will benefit both you and him.  
*How should I evade this predicament... I can just turn back into a doll. But I can only visit her once per day, I haven't admired my treasure to my satisfactory yet. Illumi, think. Think!*  
"Mm. You're dreaming. Don't you recognize... Uh... My voice?" He asked, keeping your sight blinded.  
"Wha-?" You were still half-asleep as you struggle to make out a proper shape.  
"I- Illumi? You're in my dream? This... Am I really dreaming?!" You excitedly respond, making his still hands move a little.  
"Yes. Your dream has been a very bizarre and confusing place, contrary to your reality. I have carefully watched you interact with other people there. But none of them were as cute as you."  
"What?"  
"Ah... I mean, nothing. I said, don't take my eyes off your eyes nor should you move. If you do either, you'll wake up. You won't get to hear what I want to say, you wouldn't want that, right?" Illumi reasoned, probably using a bit of his Nen on you to make you obey him.  
"I don't want to wake up... I won't move," you mumbled, keeping your eyes shut tight.  
"Good little jewel. Now, keep it close," Illumi sneered, still covering your eyes, taking his seat back.  
"I don't want to hear anything else when I'm talking, got it? Keep quiet," he ordered once again.  
You nod, biting your lower lip out of anticipation. 

"Little jewel, I know you've been through a lot these past few weeks. I can see how much you've exerted effort just to finish all those requirements of yours. I might be a man of few words but in this situation... Maybe I'll loosen up a little," Illumi proclaimed, caressing bits of your H/C locks with his other hand.  
"Now, tonight I will take care of you. Let me take control of your little mind for a while. Think of nothing but me, forget all about your tasks, your school or university, I don't care. Forget about those. Focus on me, listen only to my voice. Little jewel, breathe in," he commands.  
As he spoke, you felt your lungs fill with air as your chest expand. You did nothing but follow his commands. You felt even more sleepy but you were too happy of him taking care of you to even fall asleep.  
"Good. Good... Look, I might say something out of character but I'm not just something 2D. Ironically speaking, I am from Hunter x Hunter but I think you know what I mean. Little jewel, don't tire yourself too much now, yes I know that your education is important, but you shouldn't forget about your health. Make sure to get plenty of rest too. Take a breather from time to time," Illumi whispered, continuing to rub your shoulder using his free hand.  
"I-" you open your mouth in an attempt to speak but this was stopped by Illumi's index finger.  
"Quiet. Breathe," he simply commanded.  
You obeyed, taking some time to calm yourself down.  
"I'm sure that sweet voice of yours is tired from all those presentations. Rest it, let me do the talking now. Little jewel, I wouldn't want you to hurt your beautiful body and your innocent little soul..." He paused before speaking again, "... Although I am not sure if you really are innocent. Mm... I saw the fanfictions you read, they were about me aha..." Illumi snickered.  
You get flustered by this, making you curve your lips.  
"Haha... Such a precious expression... I would like to take that with me, take you with me. Back where I came from it's not that easy to live. But I assure you that I won't let anything nor anyone touch you. Even so here, if there's someone who dares to bully you I'll take them out with my needles. One more dead body won't matter to my kill count anyway..." He explained in a low and calm tone, making you shiver a little.  
"Ah... Sorry, I didn't mean for my bloodlust to gush out again. Apologies, little jewel. Here, let me make it better," Illumi apologized, rubbing circles on your shoulders to warm you up.  
"There, there... I'm not used with this comforting thing, usually I would just kill or ignore the person if they're acting like this. Little jewel, you, you're different. I want to spoil you, I want to answer those questions for you. You're something different and I can't help it but let my curiosity ignite when we're together. You know, it's funny how even when I'm at work all I could think of is you. You see, don't let some mere paperwork let you down, I'll shred those if you cry over them again... Oh! Sorry, I meant, I'd simply and carefully tuck them away, somewhere... Safe... Moving on now. Little jewel, listen to me... If you ever need someone to rant to or talk to, I'm available. If I'm busy, I'll make time for you. If I'm in the middle of a job, I'll assassinate them fast just to run to you. These arms will always be kept warm just for you, for you only," Illumi continued to comfort you, gently touching your skin.  
"Little jewel... You little little jewel... You're precious to me, remember that, ok? Don't stress yourself too much. I know I might be saying the same things over and over again, but... It's just that you really need to hear it. You need to know that you don't have to work your body until you're half dead just to get recognition. I appreciate you, I will always do. Not just as a fan... Ok..? *Sigh* Little jewel, you can cry on my arms if you need to. I can listen to your worries too, I can be that silent guy you want me to be if you just say the word. I'd give you all the power in this world, just say it. I would even bring you to meet my parents. I do need to continue our bloodline since I'm the oldest, I... Well, that's not the point right now. Now, we need to remove the burden you have in your mind and heart. I'm a pretty strong guy, you know, I can help you carry those problems, no. I'll snatch those problems away from you, you don't deserve such things, my little jewel. It's your turn now, tell me ALL the things school or ehm... Your university dumped on you. I'll listen..." Illumi gently spoke, his monotone yet warming voice putting you at ease, releasing the tension from your body.  
You take a deep breath before speaking,  
"You see...  
.  
.  
.  
. (Tell Illumi all about these past few days. How you felt, the things you went through...)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It took you quite a while to summarize just one week, Illumi on the other hand, is actually being patient. A quiet man like him, you expected nothing less.  
He stays silent for a little longer, just enough for you to finish your story.  
"Little jewel... You've been through a lot, haven't you? All these things you told me, no wonder you always looked lifeless. Now, now, I'll make sure to bring back that genuine smile of yours, it is my role to be the emo one, not yours," Illumi says, looking at you with a small smile.  
You don't see this but you feel the warm energy he's trying to send you. You curve your lips up, showing him a faint smile back.  
"My treasure, I'll always be here for you, got that? In my eyes you're the most precious thing there is. How should I put this... Ah, you're like a fragile trinket from the bottom of the ocean where if handled too lightly or too rough you'll break into a thousand pieces. That's why only these hands can touch you, only these arms can hold you. And trust me when I say that I like having control over things I value but I would like to give you a chance to make decisions on your own. Don't stress too much about things in the present. School, university or whichever word you prefer, don't let them take over your life. Education is an important thing but making it consume you is not healthy. It's not just your grades that will define your future. You can carve your own. Some simple A+ won't be needed when you start to work, all your boss will ever need is your loyalty and diligence. Don't fall into the automated system society's trying to make out of this current generation. Break through it. If they're leading you down a path you know you won't enjoy, disrupt it. Be unpredictable and go against the flow. You might not like where you end up but you won't be at all unhappy with your journey. Besides, I will accompany you with your travels, I'm not that boring of a person. I have more than one personality, you know. Just... Just remember that you won't be alone. All these stress, I'll take them, I'll help you carry them. Rely on me for a bit, ok?"  
Illumi's sweet words makes your heart skip a beat, and without realizing it, tears start to run down your face. Sniffling a little to try and not cry out loud.  
"Ah... Don't cry now. Did I say something wrong?" He asked, tilting his head, moving closer to your trembling body.  
"No... It's just, I didn't think someone like you would ever say something like that to me. I... I feel so much... So much emotions right now... You're such an awesome anime charac- err, person. This is too unreal, I don't want to end this, Illumi," you cried, making Illumi's eyes widen a bit, before he calms down again.  
Illumi sighs at your statement, unable to let go of your hand which he took with his.  
"Little jewel... I've limited time with you. We can't stay like this forever. I will have to leave soon too, but do know that I will always come by to check on you... Never forget to take breaks now, mm? Let's make things clear, you need to loosen up a little, too much stress will destroy that beautiful face of yours... Goodnight, little jewel..."  
"Goodnight, Illumi."  
He leans in to kiss you on the cheek. His lips don't quite touch your skin, but it's as close as anyone could get.

"Keep your eyes closed now. After I remove my hand from you, count up to 10 then open them. Until we meet again, my treasure..." He ordered and you give a nod in return.

Illumi slowly lifts his hand away from your face, you feel the warmth feeling leave your skin, making you bite your lower lip, avoiding the temptation of opening your eyes. A few seconds pass and silence consumed your room. By the time you open your eyes Illumi was already gone. Coming to the conclusion that it was indeed a dream, although the touch, the voice and the passionate feeling you experienced earlier felt too real. Too real for comfort. Yet there're no signs of him, looking down on your lap the only thing close to Illumi was the doll you bought. You picked it up and stared for a moment. After doing so, you walk to your bed, hugging the Illumi doll tight, close to your now relieved heart.


	6. !!!NOTICE!!!PLEASE READ!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are y'all? I do hope that you guys are doing good. Now, getting straight to the point, I won't be uploading any chapter or oneshot this week due to my hectic schedule, I've been really really busy lately and I barely have time for rest, so I hope that everyone's able to understand. I will be back next week if things start to get lighter, I just want to take a little breather this time. I can't keep overworking myself or else Illumi will give me a good beating, after all, we just had the comfort story last week, he'll definitely kill me if he finds out that I barely get any sleep༼ಢ_ಢ༽.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be putting some other announcements on the chapter notes, please do read them to avoid confusion (つ﹏⊂).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few rearrangements for the fic:
> 
> >Forgive me for I won't be uploading this week, like I said, responsibilities' eating me (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ).  
> >Instead of uploading early on the week, I will be doing so every mid or probably towards the end if I can't squish it to my schedule.  
> >Y'all are probs thinking if I'll ever release the real chapter 3, well yeah, I do plan on doing so, just not sure when. Next week, perhaps...  
> >Oneshots will still be around every time I'm working on a long chapter. Honestly, this might turn into a collection but mehh (´ー`)σ.

..................................................................................OooOh such empty (´∵｀).......................................................................

Nothing to see here, run along my dears. Seriously, this notice will only be seen up until the next chapter arrives. I'll take it down probs next week.

Thank you all for the support! See you after a short break ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

Illumi: Wait.

AEST: Eh? Illumi? I thought I told you to take a break? We won't air until next week!

Illumi: I see...

AEST: You good?

Illumi: If I'm being honest... I was looking forward to interacting with the readers...

AEST: Pardon?

Illumi: Oh. Nothing...

AEST: Hmmm... Fine then. Suit yourself. I need to sleep Σ(T□T)

Illumi: ...

Illumi: It seems that AEST has left. Pst! Reader... Come closer... Mm good little jewel. Listen, meet me here next week. Got it? Don't be late (｀-´)>


	7. THE REASON WHY I WAS INACTIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As yall know, I've not uploaded chapter 3 for 3 weeks now, so I'm here to clear things up.
> 
> 1\. Mental fatigue got the best of me so I'm almost if not drained already. I'm really trying my best to come back up again but it's just taking a little longer than expected.  
> 2\. Our semester's going to end in 2 weeks so activities are rushing in more than ever. With this, that means I don't have enough time for rest or to fool around.  
> 3\. This fanfic's originally for my stress-relieving purposes and I didn't expect it to get attention from yall so I'm really thankful for that.  
> 4\. As soon as my school works and cramming are done, I assure yall that I'll work with chapter 3 immediately. I don't want to leave you guys hanging and I also want to see this fiction come to its conclusion, so please bear with me for a little more.  
> 5\. Again, I'm really sorry for being inactive. I promise to get back here once I've had my life put together again.
> 
> That's most of the things I want to tell yall, thank you for your understanding. See you next time, my dear readers   
> ｡^‿^｡

Will be deleting this chapter also after the little hiatus. Hugs and kisses for yall ⊂◉‿◉つ

Oh! And, stay safe wherever you guys are (＾▽＾)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in a platform called "AI Dungeon", I was just messing around and experimenting on what I can do there so I decided to write this, but let me know if you guys would like a next chapter.
> 
> I'll be posting the next chapters first on AI Dungeon (Mostly the unedited ones, since I'm a lazy potato), so if you want an early access, you can search for: @AESTyrious  
> Wattpad shii: @AESTyrious (I also write there, (´ー`)σ)
> 
> I will also try to update at least once a week, suggestions in the comment section is very much appreciated!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, English ain't my first language. (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
